Dark Help
by Pastalove
Summary: Naruto likes to keep to her self. When she first met the rest of the group her age she had already far surpassed them. However as she becomes closer to them, they find out just how many secrets she has. Then she brings back an odd character when she comes back from her 2 year training. Fem Naruto. takes a while to get into the story line. Sorry for the crappy summary. Own Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Sarutobi sat at his desk looking out at his village. He was starting to feel a bit sentimental, he had an odd feeling that his death was coming soon even though he was as fit as he could be at the age of 68. "Ha old age must be catching up with me." He laughed to no one.

Then he turned around to face his empty office as he felt someone coming. then out of no where one of his ANBU was kneeling in front of his desk.

"There has been no change in the Village hidden in the Sand, Hokage Sir." The ANBU with the cat mask told Sarutobi. "Do you want us to keep watch?"

"No that is ok Tenzo. Plus I am sure the Kazekage will know about use by now." The Hokage told the ANBU. "But you can do something for me, Go send for Kurama I have a special task for her."

"Yes Sir." The ANBU replied with a nod of his brow hair then he disappeared. The Hokage stood up and walked to the front of his desk where he waited for Kurama. Then within minutes another ANBU with a fox mask appeared. This one was clearly a girl with blond hair in a high pony tail, she was smaller than the last ANBU and by the size of her body you could tell that she was as young as 13.

"Hokage you called?" The ANBU asked while kneeling in front of him. Sarutobi walked over to the girl ANBU and put his hand on her head but the girl never moved.

"Yes I have a mission for you Kit I would like you to watch over a Sasuke Uchiha. You will be put on his team and will stay there until other instructions. Your team captain will be Kakashi Hatake and you will need to follow his orders. You will also have a Chakra restriction placed on you so you can only use up to Chunin level."

"Code name please not nick names. Why is Kakashi the team leader? Also I don't need Chakra restrictions I know how to change the level myself! Why did you choose me for this mission Hokage, why not Sai?" The ANBU girl replied.

"I didn't put Sai on this mission cause he is too emotionless and Donzo has more control over him than I would like. You where also choose for this mission because you have experience with Uchiha's. Kakashi is suitable to be team leader because he can use the Sharingan so can help the Uchiha if he develops it. I know you can change your Chakra yourself but when you get angry you go all out and I know there will be some people who will make you angry during this mission." Sarutobi answered all the ANBU's questions. "Any more questions Kit, and I like to use your nick name when no one is around."

"No and fine but not in front of other people old man." The ANBU told him while standing up and taking his hand off her head. The Hokage smiled and stepped back a bit.

"Ok so you will keep your ANBU tattoo hidden because it would rise complications on the mission and only Kakashi, Iruka and me will know of your mission. Now Kit take off your mask so I can see your pretty face, you wont be needing the mask for the mission."

"Tch, pervert." Kit replied while taking off her mask to show a girl with bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. She gave the Hokage a smile and he smiled back. "So what is my code name for this mission, old man?"

"You will be using your original name Kit." Sarutobi told her while she scratched the back of her neck.

"So I will be Naruto Uzumaki once again. Aww well lets hope I can have some fun on this mission. Well I am off old man, see you later." and with that Naruto disappeared once again.

_'I hope you do to Kit._' Sarutobi thought to himself as he once again went to sit and look out the window.

* * *

_**Time skip**_

Naruto sat back in the teachers chair. She was waiting for the teacher and the rest of the students to arrive, the reason she was there earlier than she was supposed to be is because she wanted to hide her self from them until she had a genral idea of the students. She knew that Iruka would know she was there beacuse he had been the one that had tought her this trick when she was younger, he was always like a brother to her.

We the bell went the students started filling up the class. Naruto sat still in the chair she didn't want anyboady to notice her or a chair moving on its own. Then she heard a high pitched girls voice shout, "I want to sit nect to Sasuke!" Then another high pitched girls voice shouted back "No I want to sit next to Sasuke." Naruto looked up to see two girls one with blond hair and the other with pink fighting over a seat next to a brooding raven haired boy with onyx eyes. _'Guess thats Sasuke Uchiha, he looks just like Itachi and resembles Sai.' _Naruto though to herself as she watched the pink haired girl win the seat next to the young Uchiha.

Then Iruka walked into the class room, when he spotted Naruto a smile started to form on his face. Then when Naruto smiled at him and nodded, causing her blond bunches to fall in front of her face, his smile widened. Naruto was sure he would have grabbed her into a hug if the class hadn't shouted out a good morning to him, witch Naruto was glad they did he didn't want the class to see her yet.

"Good morning class, it is good to see you all passed and became Genin. So today we will be telling you your teams you will be put into. They will be teams of three. Are use ready?" Iruka spoke to the class trying to hid the fact that a tear was falling down his face. Naruto had to smile she was glad her Iruka hadn't changed over the years.

"Yes Iruka Sensei!" The Genin class shouted as a responce.

"Ok then Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara will be on Team 10 with Asuma Sensei. Then Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga will be Team 8 with Kurenai Sensei. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki will be Team 7 with Kakashi Sensei." As soon as Iruka mentioned Naruto's name the class burst into whispers.

"Excusme Iruka Sensei, but who is Naruto Uzumaki? There is no one in our class by that name." The pink haired girl next to Sasuke asked.

"Sakura, Naruto is a girl who was homed schooled. It wasn't until last week the 3rd decided to put her into a team brecause we had an odd number." Iruka answered the pink haired girl, Sakura.

"She better not try to take my Sasuke away." Sakura shouted while looking at Sasuke, where as he looked like he wished to be anywhere but next to his fan girl. Naruto tried to hold back a laugh at her statement, but Iruka heard her snort and looked down at her. He was trying to hold back his own laugh.

No one seemed to notice he was looking at her, except one boy who Naruto guessed was Shikamaru Nara. He watched Naruto for the rest of the time that Iruka was calling out the Teams.

"Ok that's it for now class. After lunch use will come back here and will meet you Team leaders." Then the class left including Shikamaru.

Iruka grabbed Naruto into a hug. "I am so happy to see you Kit. Have you got lunch with you? I bought you ramen because I know you always forget lunch."

"Yeah yeah Iruka I missed you too. No didn't bring lunch so thank god you bought me ramen." She wriggled out of his grip to look up at his scared face. "I see you haven't dropped the nick name either the old man still calls me Kit too."

Iruka pulled out a small tub of ramen from his desk and handed it to Naruto. She could still feel the heat off it, so Iruka had clearly bought it on his way hear. Naruto thanked him for it and started to dig in.

"Iruka go get your own lunch I have someone waiting to talk to me Naruto told him without even looking up from her ramen. Iruka turned around to see Shikamaru at the door watching then Iruka turned back to Naruto and nodded, and without another word left.

Shikamaru walked into the class and sat back in the seat her was sitting in. Naruto went and joined him ramen still in her hand. She sat on the table with her feet on the chair next to Shikamaru.

"So Nara Shikamaru you look a lot like your dad just with fewer scars." Naruto told him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, so you know my dad? Also you seem close to Iruka Sensei." Shikamaru asked her while leaning back in his chair, he was looking at her face and Naruto could tell he was taking all the information of her in. _'Ha exactly like his father.'_

"I have met him before, and Iruka is like a brother to me I have known him for as long as I could remember. So Shika you are pretty smart for noticing me." Naruto stated while taking another bite of her ramen. "You want some?" She asked signalling to the ramen tub. He just nodded still watching her. Naruto jumped off the table to go get an extra pair of chopsticks that she knew were in Iruka's drawer. Then she handed them to Shikamaru while holding the ramen towards him.

They talked like that for a while. Naruto was starting to like Shika, he was a good friend to have on and off the battle field. He had good analysing skills, could come up with all different plans depending on the outcomes and he always seemed to be one step ahead. He seemed to use the word troublesome a lot and was lazy, but he was good to talk to.

When the bell rang for the end of lunch the class started to fill up again. Everyone stared at Naruto and Shikamaru who were still talking and eating ramen.

"Well Shika I better go and sit with my new Team mates, emo boy and fan girl." Naruto told him while jumping off the desk as Iruka came in. Shikamaru laughed at her comment and nodded to her.

Naruto walked up to sit next to Sasuke and Sakura while giving Iruka a smile that said everything is fine, he just smiled back at her.

Sakura stared at Naruto as she sat beside her and Naruto just looked at her putting a confused look on her face.

"Naruto would you like to introduce yourself to the class please." Iruka told her while watching the rest of the class's reaction. The class just seemed to stare as Naruto stood up.

"Hey, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I we can all be friends." Naruto smiled at the class witched caused some of the boys to blush and the girls to stare even harder. Naruto sat back down in her seat.

**_Time skip_**

Sasuke watched as all the Teams left except theirs. His Team leader still hadn't came yet and he didn't know how much longer he could put up with Sakura flirting with him. Then the blond girl Naruto got up and stood in front of their desk. She put her chin in her hands and smiled at them. '_Great. Another fan girl. I don't think I can handle two on my Team.'_ Sasuke thought to himself while looking down at the smiling blond.

"Well I am going to have a nap Kakashi has a thing for being late, so wake me up when he comes in. Ok emo boy and fan girl?" Naruto told them and then went to Iruka's desk pulled out a blanket from one of the drawers. She lay down under the desk and went to sleep. _'Wait did she just insult me? A girl just called me emo boy and then walked away, no flirting talk? What the hell?" _Sasuke mentally shouted as he watched Naruto walk away.

**_Time skip_**

After about half an hour Kakashi appeared in the class room. Sasuke and Sakura where still sitting at the desk. Kakashi walked up to them and coughed.

"So where is our third member Naruto?" He asked them both.

"She is sleeping under the desk Sensei." Sakura told him while pointing in the direction of the desk. Kakashi walked over to the desk and crouched down so he could see a sleeping Naruto curled up in a ball with an orange blanket.

"Hey Kit get off you lazy ass and sit with your Team!" He shouted in her ear. Sakura and Sasuke stared at him in shock.

Naruto jumped and ended up hitting her head off the table. While rubbing her head she walked up to sit in her seat still half sleeping.

Once she was fully awake she started shouting at Kakashi, "What the hell you dog, baka. Is that any way to greet someone you haven't seen for ages? I hate you, you know that!" She glared at him while he smiled under his mask.

"I love you too Kit. I missed you and your attitude. Stop calling me dog though." He told her, his smile fading the longer he talked. Naruto looked up at him again.

"Tch, no cause dog suits you plus you still call me Kit!" Then a smile Spread across Naruto's face. "You still read that perverted book?"

Kakashi's head tipped to the side causing his white hair to flop to the side as well. He watched Naruto with his uncovered eye. Then with a smile he answered, "Yeah. Why you want to read it again Kit?" Naruto just smiled back and laughed.

"No thank you once was enough."

**_Time skip_**

Team 7 all sat on the roof. Kakashi was telling them to introduce them self and Sakura had just finished (We all know how that goes so I ain't rewriting it.) and it was now Naruto's.

"Well I like Ramen, I don't like hmm... Eh the colour pink." Sakura scoffed while Naruto just kept going on. "I don't really have a goal; maybe I should try to band perverted books?" Kakashi choked while Naruto just laughed. "Only joking dog." Then it was Sasuke's turn (Same here as Sakura's). Once he was finished speaking everyone was silent until Naruto spoke. "Wow that's a downer. Well I better get home before I starve. Bye emo, dog and fan girl!" Then with that she started jumping from roof to roof heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat on top of one of the wooden stumps in the training grounds. Her black sandals making a bang each time she swung her legs. She was ready to train. She had on a mini platted black skirt with an orange waistband and trim. Both her legs where rapped in bandages and had a chain twisted up each one. The chain was a chakra chain so if she need to all Naruto had two do was pour her chakra into them and they would double in length and size to be used as weapons. Naruto also had one of her arms bandaged with a thiner chain for decoration. Her thin strap top was bright orange with a netted sleeveless black top over it. The netted top also held chakra so Naruto could limit the damage down to her body it covered. She wore one black and one orange glove, and hair hair was set in a high pony tail so it only reached her shoulder blades. Naruto was starting to get board when suddenly Kakashi appeared in front of her.

"What was with that note, *dear dog, emo and fan girl I will be waiting at the training grounds. I got tired of waiting here so see you there. Love Naruto xxx* What if I wasn't going to test use here you would have failed without even trying!?" Kakashi asked her while leaning in to meet her eye to eye.

"You make it out as if you would train anywhere else. You where first tested hear and so will we be. I know you like to train here anyway because there is enough room for tijutsue, ninjutsue and genjutsue" Naruto told him while she jumped off the stump. "So Kakashi where are the bells?"

"Ha do you think I am so dense to use a training method on you I have used before. No I have a different test planed" Kakashi smirked down at Naruto, she had a feeling she wouldn't like this training/test much. "I know how you fight and what j you use. I also know that you work well in a team and know what I think is most important. So..." Kakashi disappeared, then before she had time to react a chakra chain was wrapped around her and the stump she was standing in front of. Then he shoved a gag in her mouth," you will be tied up and gaged so you can't give them hints or assistance on how to pass!" Kakashi chuckled the last of his sentence. He loved to see Naruto's death stare and knew as soon as she was untied he'd have to run for his life.

Kakashi turned to the remainder of his students and his smile widened when he saw the shock and disbelief on their faces was the best. "Ok now Naruto has already passed so use two need to too or poor Naruto will have to go back to the rest of her perverted sensei's while use two go back to the academy." Their shocked faces turned determined and so he continued. "All use have to do I gets these bells off me, but once one gets one the other automatically fails. So when ever you are ready...Go!" Then they both vanished from sight.

Kakashi sat down next to Naruto pulling out his orange coloured book. He could feel Naruto's stare burning his flesh, then he remembered something. "Hey Naruto did you eat this morning?" He asked her and all she did was stare harder. "Take that as a no then." He sighed. Kakashi knew Naruto well enough. He knew that if he offered to pay for all she wanted to eat, he would be eaten out of his home. He also knew that even though she could eat for Japan it was very rare of her to eat. It would be on odd occasions she would eat at home alone, only if she really needed to. Most of the time she only had meals in company if they requested or if required. The 3rd and Iruka always worried about this habit of hers and always checked if she had eaten their self or get some else she trusted to do it. Then there was times she would lie and starve her self and collapse because of it, no one knew why she did it but just that it was a bad habit and not just done for attention.

Kakashi raided the bag he had brought with him. He pulled out a ramen cup, an apple and a bottle of orange juice. He sat them down in front of her and removed the gag.

"Asshole!" She scoffed. "One, you know I can't eat that my arms are tied you teasing bastard!" She shouted kicking in the direction of the food. "Two, why did you tie me up? You could have just asked and I would have stayed out of it and kept my mouth shut?" "And three, where are the emo and fan girl?" "They are watching even though they are at a fan enlighten distance so we can't hear them and they can't hear us. Also you will be able to eat the food cause I will feed you, and there is a reason why I tied you up. You can participate but only if they break you free, so lets see how this goes." Kakashi smiled at her as he picked up the ramen and chop sticks proceeding to feed her. Naruto took a second deep in thought then she just nodded. She may not know kakashi's plan but she knew he would have a reason for this death wish of tying her up. She opened her mouth and waited for the ramen.

They were about half way through the ramen cup when Sasuke decided to attack, but Kakashi didn't even need to stop feeding Naruto her ramen his attacks where predictable and easy to dodge of counter even without the sharingun. Sasuke decided to retreat after a while of getting nowhere.

Then just as Naruto started to eat the apple Sakura attacked shouting about how no one treats Sasuke like that, but Kakashi was busy trying to make sure I didn't chock or drop the apple out my mouth so he just put her under a genjutsue.

"Don't you think you should of have her a chance?" Naruto asked around the bit of apple in her. Kakashi smiled through his mask while tossing the apple in one hand to another.

"She was screaming about revenge for the Uchiha, still want me to give her a chance." Naruto faced screwed up as just shook her head and finished eating the apple in her mouth.

After about five minutes the genjutsue was disabled and Sakura bounced back into the forest.

_**Time skip**_

It had been hour since Naruto had been tied up. No one had tried to come and untie her yet and Sasuke and Sakura kept fighting alone.

Naruto had finished her food ages ago and was chewing on the straw from the orange juice, sighing and groaning as she watched the two fight Kakashi nowhere near a team or wining the bells.

Then Sasuke came out again and started of with a massive fire ball heading straight for Kakashi. Kakashi just sighed as he dodged while still reading the book he had been reading since he had finished feeding Naruto. As Kakashi and Sasuke went head to head Naruto could feel her chains loosen then suddenly she was free.

Behind Naruto was Sakura with a small smile on her face. "I we have any chance of winning it is if we work as a team including you." Sakura told her. Naruto beamed a smile that would melt gold at her. "Glad you dopes finally realised." Naruto told her with a wink then they stood in battle stance as Sasuke jumped back to stand beside them.

"Ok Naruto front, Sakura side and I will go from the back." Sasuke shouted and just as they were about to set the plan I motion. Kakashi started clapping.

"Thank god use got there in the end. Well done uses are the first group to pass my test." Kakashi told them and Sasuke and Sakura stood up straight.

Naruto was still bent in a fighting position as she smiled. Kakashi started to edge backwards. "Come on dog lets spar!" Naruto demanded stepping closer to him.

"No that's ok Naruto. I don't want to end up back in the hospital with broken ribs like last time and I am sure you would hate to have a broken arm again." Kakashi said walking back as fast as he could. Then when Naruto jumped for him he started leaping away through the trees. "See use tomorrow at ten!" He shouted back.

"Oh no fair Kakashi I wanted to fight I am all stiff from being tied up for hours." Naruto winded to the retreating figure. Then she turned around arms folded across her chest. Sasuke and Sakura were staring at her. "What!?" She demanded.

"You broke Kakashi sensei's ribs?" Sakura asked in a unconvinced tone. "Yeah, but it was only once and he was only bed ridden for a month. Plus he broke my arm." Naruto said while heading back to the centre of the village.

"Oh my god! That's amazing Naruto. But I bet Sasuke could do better than just break a few of his ribs! Right Sasuke?" Sakura shouted as they both followed Naruto.

"Hm." Sasuke replied as he watched Naruto. Naruto just smiled at them both knowing that Sasuke still wouldn't be able to get a hit on Kakashi yet.

They where about half way to the village when they saw teams 10 and 8 heading back as well.

"Hey Shika!" Naruto shouted to the group up ahead. Shikamaru turned around with a small smile on his face when he had heard Naruto's voice. She ran to the group and stop just before him while her team just followed. "Do you guys want to do some training? I know you all just came back for a test but I have just spent hours tied to a tree and if I want to train my tijutsue right I will either have to have most of you train with me,or a teacher or even the one on Guy's team. So please?" Naruto asked trying to give the group puppy dog eyes.

"Tch, troublesome." Shika replied.

Then a boy with a small pup on his head asked "Wait you where tied to a tree? Why?"

"Kiba right? Yeah Kakashi thought that I would be to much help cause I have already do the test a few times and passed each time. Also apparently he doesn't want broken ribs like last time." Naruto mumbled the last part. Everyone one in the Group looked surprised at the fact that she remembered Kiba's name even though she had never met him and also the part about Kakashi and broken ribs.

"Wait it that the Kakashi we are thinking about the one who as seen as on of the strongest in the village?" Ino asked as Naruto and her team just nodded.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it to, Kakashi was running away from Naruto once she was free from the stump because Naruto wanted to spar. Kakashi was shouting back that he didn't want broken ribs again and was sure Naruto wouldn't want another broken arm the he fled. Then when we asked Naruto she said that he was bed ridden." Sakura told the group as she watched Naruto fiddle with her hair.

"It was only a month he was in bed for the big pussy pup!" Naruto whined as the three teams looked at her. "So use want to train or do I have to go find bushy brows or one of my perverted sensei's?"

The group just stood there for a second looking at her. Then just before she was about to run off Shika said troublesome under his breath and stepped closer signalling he would do as she asked. Naruto beamed and hugged him a little, then she turned to the rest of the group awaiting their answer. She new if any more than two said no she wouldn't get to train because she would risk hurting them and getting suspended from the ANBU.

"I guess me and Akumaru will go. I want to see just how strong you are." Kiba told her as he also stepped forward. Then the rest seemed to just follow. Even though Hinata said she would just watch at first.

Naruto turned back to her team. "Well are use coming too or not?" Sakura nodded and stepped forward. Then Naruto looked up to Sasuke, he was just taller than her so she had to look up because they were standing quite close.

"Hn...I guess I will join as I too want to see how you fight and how strong you are." Sasuke told her. Then Naruto pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks emo, but I ain't that strong it is just that I have trained with the dog for years so I know how to fight against him well." Naruto smiled up at him as she stepped back. Sasuke had a slight blush on his cheeks that no one seemed to notice.

"Don't touch Sasuke like that!" Ino and Sakura shouted at Naruto but she just ignored him and walked up to Kiba.

"So you are Akumaru. Aww you are so cute. Way better looking than that other dog!" Naruto told Akumaru as she patted his head. Having to stretch a bit because Kiba was also taller than her.

"What other dog?" Kiba asked her while blushing at how close their faces were. Naruto just smiled witch made him blush more.

"Hn" Hinata snorted as she saw their closeness.

Naruto pulled away and looked back at the group. "Right first I would like all your names. I already know emo, Kiba, fan girl and Shika so how wants to go first?"

Shino stepped forward and Naruto smiled at him. "I am Shino Abruami." He told her in him flat tone voice. Naruto's smile got even bigger witch kind of shocked Shino.

"So bug boy then." Naruto told him then turned to Choji who was nest to him.

Choji visibly swallowed. "Choji " he said.

"Ain't you a bit skinny? But you do really look like your dad, just need to bulk up a bit." Naruto smiled at him. Choji smiled back he had never been called skinny off anyone never mind a pretty girl, she even told him to bulk up. "I will call you butterfly because your clan."

Then Ino stepped forward. "I'm Ino Sasuke's future wife." She shouted smiling at Naruto. Naruto's smile stayed on her face but lost most of its brightness.

"Fan girl 2." Naruto said then turned to the last person. Hinata started to fidget.

"I'm...ah...Hinata...mm...Hugua." She stumbled out. Naruto smile at her and put a hand on her shoulder, her smile just getting warmer.

"Hugua huh. I met your cousin once what was his name...all serious, his teacher is Guy. Wait I know Neji that's his name. I bet you are as good as him if you try hard enough. Ok Hinata." Naruto turned around and smiled. "Now lets train bitches."

Shikamaru's POV

When they reached a clear area of forest Naruto stood in the middle then stopped. The rest of the group stopped with her and watched her. Naruto turned with a grin on her face.

"Ok come at me anytime." She told the group waiting for an attack. 'The hell is she thinking no matter what if we all go at her she won't be able to fight us all. Kiba specialises in direct attacks and so does Choji. What does she want to kill her self?' Shika thought as he watched her. He tryed to think of any plan to get her out of this, but he didn't get the chance Kiba jumped at her going for a direct hit.

Naruto had her eyes closed standing completely still. Then just before he hit Naruto flipped backwards and kick him squarely in the chest. She landed on her feet perfectly eyes still closed.  
Then Choji came from behind expanding his hand and went to crush her. But Naruto had disappeared. Then Shika noticed her beside Choji eyes still closed as she side kicked his stomach causing him to go flying back about 50 meters into a tree.

'Ok what was that and what is she. Even I didn't predict that, how could she beat Choji and Kiba with her eyes closed.

Naruto walked back to where she had started off never opening her eyes. Then Sakura ran in Kuni in hand. Naruto just grabbed her wrist once she was close enough and slammed the heel of her palm into her side. Sending her flying into Ino who was about to do a mind transfer.

"I wouldn't do that fan girl 2. You wouldn't like to see what is inside of me." Naruto smiled a sad smile then it turned into a grin. "Come on Shika and Sasuke you haven't made a move yet."

"Shino hasn't moved." Hinata said thinking Naruto forgot he was here.

"Who bug boy? He has moved. He planted a female on me so if I run he can track faster that Kiba and Akumaru. Also his Chakra eating bugs have surrounded me so if I use chakra it will just be consumed and I will be swarmed by bugs. Ain't that right bug boy?" Naruto shouted while she still stood eyes sealed shut.

"Yes exactly correct." Shino said a hint of surprise in his voice. Naruto just smiled still waiting for the next attack. Which soon came from Sasuke he ran at Naruto as he flung suriken. Naruto dodged and hit them out her way just in time to be met by Sasuke with a Kuni. She dodged his slash at her then went to kick his head. He grabbed her leg before it hit his face. Sasuke grinned but it faded as he saw Naruto smile. Her eyes were still closed and she didn't even try to open them. She jumped into the air using her free foot and tumbled mid air so it caused Sasuke to hit the ground with a heavy thump.

Sasuke groaned in pain as he released the Kuni and Naruto's leg. Naruto stepped back grinning at the rest if the group who were staring in shock.

'She just took out the Uchiha in 1 minute without even opening her eyes. If we are going to get a hit on her we will need to work together.' Shika bent down putting his thumb and fingers together making a box shape.

"So you joining the fight Shika? Well then better get serious cause if you are anything like your dad I would be asking for suicide if I didn't." Naruto opened her blue eyes. They glowed with excitement to see what plans he could come up with and wither or not she would get a good fight.  
Shika smiled at her as he thought of a plan.

"You are so troublesome. What a drag this is, what I was hoping to do was go home and sleep or watch some clouds but instead I am stuck here entertaining a mad women." He smiled as he came up with his plan. 'She really is crazy how troublesome.' He stood up and he saw Naruto nearly jump up and down with excitement.

Her teeth where exposed at how wide she was smiling and Shika could swear he saw starts in her eyes.

"Ok everyone over here. Naruto do you mind waiting a minute?" Shika shouted while waving. Naruto just shook her head and lay down on the grass waiting for the attack to start.

Naruto POV

Naruto lay there looking up at the sky. She loved train especially with someone from the Nara clan they always pushed her to the limit with the strategies they could come up with.

Flashback

Naruto sat on the old mans desk waiting to see who she would be training with today. Kakashi was away on a mission and she was out of the root for a break.

Then the old man walked in with a man who had two scars on his face.

"Kit this is Shikaku Nara. He will be training with you along with his team." The old man told her while pointing to the man behind him.

"Hokage do you really need me and the whole team to train the girl?" Shikaku asked while stepping forward to meet the girl.

"Yes you will. She can be tough when she needs to be. Remember that damage that was done to the whole left side of the village. Well that was Naruto when she went on a rampage because I refused to let her leave the village with Jiraiya."

"Ok so the Nara clan is training me so by team I assume you mean the Akimichi and Yamanaka clan as well." Naruto said while jumping off the table. It was a hot day so Naruto had her coat tied around her hips. Shikaku watched her and raised his eyebrow when he saw the small red tattoo on her right arm.

"So your ANBU then and at such a young age. Ok well I am Shikaku Nara, nice to meet you." Shikaku said while holding out his hand. Naruto took it and shook.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Hope I have fun training with you."

Once they had reached a big clear patch in the middle of the forest Shikaku stopped and sat down to wait.

"What you doing?" Naruto asked as she watched him close his eyes arms and legs crossed.

"Waiting for the rest of the team and then we will start training." He said not even moving his eyes. Naruto just nodded and went to sit up a tree.  
She was still lying on a tree branch when a red haired fat man and a blond skinny man walked into the clearing.

"Hey Skikaku where is there other person we are training with?" The blond man called.

"She is up that tree." He replied to him while pointing at the tree she was in still not opening his eyes.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Skikaku. The two behind a bit shocked at her sudden appearance and at how young she was.  
"What you doing now? Your friends are here lets train!" Naruto told Shikaku while bending down so she was inches from his face. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Never heard of personal space have you? And I was thinking. Introduce yourself first then train." Naruto groaned but turned around to the other two anyway.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Lets train now!" She shouted while looking all fired up.

"I am Inoichi Yamanaka. Glad to meet you." The blond told her.

"Chōza Akimichi. Ain't you a bit young to fight all three of us?" The fat man asked.

"I guess I should be too young for a lot of things I do but I ain't so alls good. Now train." Naruto told them her face starting to harden.

After that they trained for hours on end and all their chakra was exhausted. She never could beat them because of their amazing team work plus Shikaku's strategies always prevented her for getting too far but Naruto loved the challenge.

End Flashback

'This was the first place I trained with Nara, Chōza and Inoichi. Lets see how good the next generation is.' Naruto thought to herself with a smile.  
"Ok Naruto we are ready." Shika shouted. Naruto jumped up ready to take on anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's POV

Naruto jumped up and stood ready for any attack. Shikamaru smiled and nodded his head then Kuni came flying in all different directions. Naruto done a few back flips to dodge some and then grabbed enough to fling one back in the directions they came from. There were a few sounds of other people dodging and Naruto smiled still watching Shikamaru.

"Did I tell use this was the place I used to train with the other Ino-Shika-Cho team, your fathers." Naruto told the group as she dodging another round of Kuni.

"What you trained with our dads!?" The blond girl Ino shouted as she waited for her turn.

"Yeah and they were impressive I have never beaten them once. But I did get a good few hits in on them. Also your dad never got to use mind jitsue on me except once, so if your are planning that I advise you not to." Naruto pointed to Ino as Kiba and Akumaru ran in doing fang over fang. Then Choji came in with expansion jitsue on his hands. Naruto summoned a few shadow clones and fought against them.

"You can use shadow clones I thought that was an advanced jitsue, and you can use more than one?" Shikamaru asked the fighting trio.

"Yeah I can summon up to maybe 50 sometimes but my chakra isn't what it usually is so I can only summon about 10 now." Naruto told him as both her shadow clones disappeared, but one had took out Choji. So Naruto focused on Kiba.  
Then out of nowhere Naruto was caught. Choji had expanded his hand when she wasn't looking and had caught her. As she tried to get free Ino used mind transfer.

Then Ino suddenly started screaming and everyone stopped to see what had happened but Naruto just got out of Choji's grip and jumped up into a tree. No one paid attention though they all ran to Ino to see what had happened.

"There is something terrible there. So much pain I couldn't hold on!" Ino said while curling up into a ball while holding her head.

"Hey don't call him terrible. Plus I blame you I warned you. Your dad had the exact same reaction. She will need a days rest if she is anything like him maybe longer, take her home and tell her dad she was training with me and I warned her." She waved down to the group while jumping further up the tree. "Well I guess the fun's over see you later guys." She said while waving and jumped to the next tree.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted. "Naruto are you in pain?"

"Not any I can feel." She told them never turning around, and then she disappeared.

Shikamaru's POV

Shikamaru and Choji walked up to Ino's door. Choji was carrying Ino on his back because she had passed out after Naruto had left.  
Ino's dad answered the door.

"What happened to Ino I thought it was just a test today?" He asked while looking down at his daughter.

"Teams 7,8 and 10 where training against Naruto. We came up with a plan and Naruto warned her not to use mind transfer, but I told her to do it and then once she did she she started screaming and passed out." Shikamaru explained to him trying to make sure he didn't blame Naruto. Inoichi grimaced when using mind transfer on Naruto was mentioned and then his gaze softened. He looked down at his daughter pity written all over his face.

"I understand. She won't be active for a few days though." He told them while picking up his daughter and attempting to walk away but Shikamaru stopped him.

"She was screaming about so much pain and something being there, something terrible. What exactly is inside Naruto?" He asked the tall blond man.

"There are something's that nobody should have to suffer, but Naruto has been though a lot in her life that no one else would be able to live with. Her pain is so much that no one is able to stand being in her body. Even the best shinobi. Her pain never stops growing though. And for what else is inside Naruto you are better never knowing and if you ever have to now she will tell you. Tell the fox I said hi when you see her again." And with that the man disappeared back into his house.

Shikamaru just stood there watching the closed door until Choji put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lets go Shikamaru I know you are worried, but Ino will be fine." Choji smiled at him as he dragged him away from the door.

'Thats one of my problems I'm not worried about Ino just Naruto. Something I am better off not knowing? So much pain that no one can stand being in her body? What is up with Naruto? There is so much I don't know but want to!' Shikamaru though as he followed after his friend hands in his pockets.

Time skip  
Still shikamaru's POV

It had been a week since that incident and Ino had recovered well but never spoke of what she saw, every time she looked at Naruto there was sorrow in her eyes. They had decided to train as a group again.

They all stood in a clearing. Naruto faced the rest of the group. Face looking serious.

"You ready Naruto?" Shika shouted reaching for his Kuni pouch.

"Ready when use are!" She shouted back while bending slightly so the chains on her legs rattled.

"Fine then go!" Shika singled.

Kiba started to ran at Naruto. Then suddenly she stood straight looking into the trees.

"Stop!" She shouted at Kiba and he did as he was told looking in the same direction. Suddenly they both got into battle stances facing the trees. "Show your self I know you are there!" Naruto demanded.

'What are they thinking we are in the middle of nowhere no one is hear.' Shika thought watching the two watch the trees.  
Then a boy appeared from the trees. He was wearing a long black coat and blue sandals. He had very pale skin with black hair and eyes.

Nobody's POV

"Demanding as ever Naruto." A flat tone spoke.

"Sai?" Naruto ran and jumped on the boy hugging him tight. The force had sent him flying back into a tree as he landed on his but Naruto sitting on top of him.

Naruto's smile brightened as she looked down at the boy in her arms. "What are you doing here Sai? I have missed you!" She shouted while hugging the boy closer to her chest.

A small smile was on the boys face. "Just came to find out what my friend has been doing. I missed you too. But I must ask you something." Naruto raised an eyebrow waiting for the question. "Is this friendly or sexual contact?" Sai asked straight faced.

Naruto burst out laughing. "Why don't you ask one of your books about it?" Then when Sai pulled a book out the small bag on his back she snatched it while trying to hold in a laugh. "Figure out your self dope!" She told him while getting up and sticking her tongue out.

She held her hand out and clasped their fingers as she helped him up. They walked up to the group who were staring at them in wonder. Naruto stopped right in front of them with a toothy smile on her face.

"This is my best friend Sai. Sai this is emo, fan girl, fan girl 2, butterfly, Kiba, Akamaru, bug boy, Hinata and Shikamaru." Naruto said pointing to each one of them.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you have been treating Naruto well or I might have to hurt you!" He said with a smile. Then to prove his point he appeared behind Sakura with a small sword in his hand held against her neck the smile never fading.

"Sai!" Naruto said in a low tone that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "Leave fan girl alone you know I can take care of myself." She told him her tone softening as he moved back to her side.

"Just making sure that they know." He said while lowering his head. Naruto pulled him into an embrace. Sai was one of the only people she was soft towards naturally and could be her full self around. So Sai had became attached and over protective of her.

"Do you mind if I train with you for a while I miss your harsh insults and the amazing felling when I beat you?" Sai asked while hugging her back slightly.

"Sure if the rest don't mind just watching. Don't want them getting caught up in it." Naruto said while looking at the group.

"I guess we could watch. It will give me a chance to come up with a good strategy." Shikamaru replied while watch the two still in an embrace.

"Fine but all of you will have to watch from a tree." She said while pointing. Then as soon as they were all up the tree Sai and Naruto jumped back from their hug. Sai took off his jacket. And pulled out a scroll from the small bag on his back.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke watched as they jumped back from their hug. The one that looked similar to him Sai pulled out a scroll.

"Well lets see how good you have gotten since I was away my amazing artist." Naruto said to Sai as she bent into a fighting stance.

"Much better. Oh and I have a new painting for you Naruto." He told her as he pulled out a brush.  
Sasuke could see Naruto's eyes sparkle at the mention of a painting for her. 'She must like paintings. Wait why do I care what she likes and doesn't.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Then without any signal they both started to run towards each other. Sai unrolled his scroll and stared scribbling while Naruto pulled one of the chains off her leg. It grew to twice he size and she cracked it like a whip. Sai dodged the chain and then suddenly black and white triggers appeared around Naruto.

"Some tigers for the fox." Sai shouted as he continued to scribble on the scroll. Naruto gave a slight chuckle as she started to fight the tigers.

"Wow this is amazing!" Kiba said to the group still sitting in the tree. Akumaru gave a bark as agreement.

"Yeah she looks so beautiful, but also deadly." Sakura added as she watched Naruto defeat the triggers using the whip and kicking ones that came close to her back.

'Yeah she does. How the hell can she look so appealing when fighting a bunch of drawn tigers.' Sasuke thought. He knew that not only him but the rest of them couldn't take their eyes off her. He also knew that some of the boys were attracted to her just like him.

"As beautiful as ever when you fight Naruto. How's Kurama?" Sai asked and he prepared to draw some more tigers.

"He's fine and he says hi." Naruto said as she appeared behind him. She punched his back and ink splattered everywhere. "Shit you have stained these bandages with your shitty ink." Naruto growled into the open space.

"Ha there is the harsh insults. That punch would have seriously hurt if it had hit fox." Sai shouted from a tree he was in just across the opening. Sai jumped down as Naruto jumped up into a tree behind her.

She landed right beside Sasuke.

"Everyone prepare to move because if/when this misses this tree will fall." Naruto whispered to them. Then she created a shadow clone and started to build up chakra in her right hand.

All they could do was stand up and watch as a blue ball of pure chakra appeared in Naruto's hand.

'What the hell is that!?' Sasuke wanted to shout,but he didn't get the chance because Naruto jumped down aiming the ball at Sai who was scribbling on his scroll again.

"Rasengun!" She shouted as she reached him. There was a loud bang and a creator appeared in the ground. Pulling the tree Sasuke and the rest where on. They all jumped back into the other tree behind them, never taking their eyes off where they had last see Naruto.

"Are you trying to kill me fox?" Sai shouted down from the sky as he sat on a bird.  
The smoke cleared to reveal Naruto looking up at him with a straight face. "If you hadn't dodged in time it would have been your problem. I knew you would dodge though." She smiled.

A chain suddenly rapped around Sai's leg and yanked him down. Naruto's clone then disappeared as Sai started falling to the ground.  
Naruto caught him in her hands. A Kuni pressed against his neck.

Naruto's POV

"Guess I win." She whispered into his ear as the group started coming towards them.

"Guess you do." Sai told her with a genuine warm smile on his lips. He turned around and kissed her fore head. "And there is your prise." He laughed as Naruto flicked his head.

"No I want my painting." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Sai laughed again as her reached into his bag and pulled out a small painting.

It was a painting of her and Sai. Naruto had on a long black coat with blue flames coming up each arm. Her ANBU coat. Her blond hair was down and she held a chakra chain in her hand. There was a big red tail behind her. Her blue eyes shined with happiness in the painting. Sai had the same expression on his face and wore his black coat that had the thorn vine Naruto had painted rapped around the left arm. There was a small blue flame at the top of the vine where a flower would usually be. Sai held one of his scrolls and the background was painted a sunset orange.

**I like this painting Kit.** Kurama told her from inside her head.

'I like it too. No love it.' She thought back to him.

**He even put me in it without making it too obvious. He is such a smart and talented boy. Tell him thanks.** Kurama said with a smile on his face. Naruto smiled back at the big red fox beast, who has been like a brother to her for the past few years.

'Yeah I will.' She told him.

"I love it Sai. He also says thanks." She told him as she kissed his cheek.

"I knew use would." Sai told her with a smile.

"Wow you painted this? It's amazing!" Fan girl 2 told him while examining the painting.

"Yeah you even managed to paint the crappy painting I did on your jacket." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey it's not crappy I love that painting on my jacket. You did it the first time we met. Just after you gave me my name." Sai shouted trying to defend the painting.

"What she named you?" Butterfly asked confused.

"Yeah. He didn't have a name when we first met so I started to call him Sai, first name that came to mind. And he stuck with it. He also told me he liked to draw so I drew that," she pointed to the vine with a blue flame in the painting. "On his jacket." Naruto explained.

"She told me it was a sign of our friendship." Sai said with a distant voice. Naruto looked at the painting again then looked up at her friend. Who had a small distant look on his face.

"I am glad we met Sai, you saved me." She told him. Then she walked off towards her house never explaining what she meant.

Nobody's POV

Sai watched Naruto walk away with a confused face. He turned to find the group of people watching them with curiosity.

"How long have you known Naruto?" Shikamaru asked while stepping forward to get a better look at him.

"Well maybe 6 years now." Sai replied not really understanding what Shikamaru was doing.

"What does she mean you saved her?" Hinata asked while playing with her jacket sleeves.

"I don't really know. She has saved my life quite a few times but I am sure I have never saved her."

"Are you in love with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh my that would be such a cute story. The nameless boy meets a girl and she names him and gives him a sign of friendship. He falls in love with her and uses the name she gave him. She tells him he saved her, while she was the one saving him." Ino fantasised while swaying holding her hands.

"Love? I don't really understand?" Sai told the freaking out girls.

"What you don't understand love?" Kiba asked.

"No I have difficulty understanding emotions. Naruto has helped a lot though."

"Oh my love is a strong emotion that you feel towards someone. It is someone you want to spend the rest if your life with and have children with or marry. Like me and Sasuke." Ino and Sakura said in unison. While Sai started to take notes.

"If you don't love her then what is with all the hugging and kissing?" Shino asked starting to take an interest in the new boy.

"I don't see what is wrong with it I have slept with Naruto in her bed plenty of times, is that wrong?" Sai asked still watching the freaky out girls with an emotionless face.

"What!? You have slept with her?" Kiba shouted with a blush on his face. All the boys seemed to have a slight blush, even Shino, and Hinata had turned red at the thought Of Sai and Naruto lying in bed together.

There was a loud bird call and Sai looked to the sky just in time to see a small brown bird swooping down and land on the black coat he had left lying on the floor. The others watched as Sai walked over to the bird and read the note attached to its foot.

"I have to go. Please tell Naruto she can come see me at anytime no matter what and I will try to visit every week." Then without another word he put on his coat and vanished into the trees.

Everyone was just staring for a moment then Choji broke the silence.

"Do you think they are together? It seemed that way but at the same time it didn't. Also what is with this destruction?" He pointed towards the creator they had just stepped out.

"She is one powerful ninja, I wouldn't want to make her angry." Kiba told them while kicking the dirt into the creator hands in his fluffy hoody.


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody's POV

Naruto ran through the streets her blond bunches whipping back with the speed. It had been months since Naruto had joined team 7. They had been on an A-rank mission which was supposed to be a C-rank. Which lead to them taking out Zabuza who was in the bingo book.

Naruto was on her way to meet with her team. Just avoiding running into people. Then just up ahead she saw two standing figures.

"Emo, fan girl." Naruto shouted waving to the two people turning around. Naruto jumped and pulled them both into a hug.

"You are choking me Naruto." Sakura struggled out.

"You are late again!" Sasuke told her while they pulled away from the embrace.

"Well since Dog isn't here yet I guess I am early. Why are we meeting today anyway? We were on a mission yesterday." Naruto asked he two team mates.

"That is because team 7 has been put in for the chunin exams. All that is left is your permission." Kakashi said suddenly appearing up a tree.

"Also the Hokage requests you presence Kit. So just sign the form and go." He handed her a form.

Naruto read the form and just as she was about to sign it she noticed the small writing in the corner. 'In AMBU form.' Naruto signed the sheet handed it to Kakashi while she nodded showing she understood.

"Well see you guys later." Naruto nodded and headed for home.

Naruto's POV

Naruto was kneeling in front of the Hokage. Trying to resist the urge to scratch under her mask. 'Oh I hate this I really need to scratch.'

**Well scratch then Kit. Kurama told her.**

'You know I can't. Ass' she hissed back at him.

Then the rest of the ANBU who had been called walked in. The three of them kneeled down beside Naruto.

"You will probably be wondering why I called you here. Well the chunin exams are about to start but I am still suspicious about the Sand village. Also a new village the Sound is joining in." The Hokage walked and up and stood right in front of them. "I have a bad feeling and you four are the only ones that are to know this. I have already got someone undercover in the exams and they will be watching for anything off from the ninja taking part from both our village and the rest."

**That's you Kit. Kurama told her.**

'Don't you think I know that.' Naruto snapped back.

"The rest of you will be watching for anything else out with the exams. Please be cautious and report anything to me no matter how small. Kurama can you please stay. The rest of you dismissed." The Hokage told them and then the other three ANBU disappeared.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage masked face tipped slightly to the side.

"Kit you can remove the mask." Naruto did happily placing it on top of her head while scarring her cheek, causing her blue flamed sleeve to slide down her arm. "How have you been? I haven't had the time to talk to you right between your ANBU and team missions." The Hokage asked walking back to his desk.

"I don't know how I feel. Kind of lonely sometimes I guess. It is hard to act of care free and kind to everyone. But I guess there is a few people I could come to like. Maybe the guys and the Hugua girl, but I can't really act myself about them so I wouldn't know. The Dog is the only one that knows the real me and all we have ever done is tease each other. So we are finding it hard to act the way we have to in front of the team. Also I kept getting told I don't know what personal space is." Naruto told the man. While she crouched on his desk just about sitting on his knee.

"I wonder why." The Hokage laughed.

**Yeah I wonder too kit. Kurama laughed to her.**

"Shut up Baka old man and you too Baka fox, Baka." Naruto whined.

"So why don't you like the the other girls?"

"We'll they fan girl over the Uchiha and it gets on my nerves. Plus they are the total opposite of me." Naruto told him as she stripped off her ANBU jacket to reveal black skinny shorts, her grey vest and her red tattoo.

"I feel sorry for you. Also why can't you act yourself in front of them you are a very likeable person?"

"Well I don't think they would feel that way and that would get me nowhere."

Then outside the door she could her girls shouting. "He is my Sasuke!" The voices shouted.

"Why are they here?" Naruto asked partly surprised.

"I am sending teams 7 and 10 on a quick mission together I didn't think they would be here so fast. Please put on you mask and coat. I don't want you to leave just yet." Naruto did as she was told just in time to see seven people burst though the door.

"You requested us Hokage?" Asuma asked.

Nobody's POV

They stood there waiting for the the Hokages reply but before he could answer Ino shouted out.

"Is that an ANBU?"

That made everyone turn and look and the fox mask blond.

"Nice to see you again Kurama." Both Kakashi and Asuma said to the blond. The blond just slightly nodded in return.

"Yes it is Ino and you will treat her with respect." The Hokage told her tone dropping a little. Then when the girl gulped and nodded he smiled again. "I am sending team 7 and 10 on a joined mission."

"Wait then where is Naruto?" Choji asked realising the other blond was missing.

"She is doing something right now." The Hokage told them and the masked girl beside him scoffed.

"You got something against Naruto!?" Sasuke growled at her. Kakashi and Asuma tried to hold in their laughs while the Hokage burst out laughing.

Then the masked blond leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Laugh at that anymore and you will feel my anger." The Hokage viably whitened.

Kakashi and Asuma couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Then Naruto was in front of them. She pulled them down so their ears where at her hight.

"That goes for use too." She hissed in their ear and they gulped.

"Kurama." The Hokage spoke. She let go of Kakashi and Asuma, turned around and kneeled facing him. "Please go and get Naruto."

"Hn." Was the only rely he got as she disappeared.

"Always nice to see her." Kakashi said aloud.

"Still a scary girl I see." Asuma added.

"You know her?" Shikamaru asked the two team leaders.

"Yeah we have been on a few missions together and Kakashi was her partner for a while when he was an ANBU. Let me say this if she doesn't scare you I don't know what will. Ain't that right Hokage?" Asuma shivered.

"That is true but she is also a very sweet young girl. Don't you think Kakashi?"

"Yeah if you don't get her in a bad mood." Kakashi replied.

Just then Naruto burst through the open window.

"This is the second time old man, what is it now?" Naruto shouted while leaning in so her face was right in front of his.

"I just can't help it your face is so beautiful I have to see it more than once." He told her while watching her bright blue eyes.

"Tch pervert." Then she turned around to face the group. "Asuma!" She shouted as she run through the group jumping on the tall man sending him back a step.

"Hey Naruto you are squishing me." Asuma told the blond hugging him.

"Well that's unfair. The first thing you done when you saw me was shout at me." Kakashi pouted.

"That's cause you woke me up dog." Naruto hissed at him as he went to sulk in a corner. "Hey Shika, Butterfly and fan girl 2." She said climbing off of Asuma. "So what are we doing Old man?"

"You will be going on a mission. You will have to go to the valley of judgment to get a medical herb. But I want you back in two days herbs or no herbs understand!" The Hokage told them looking up form a piece of paper in his hands.

"Why two days?" Sakura asked.

"I have something else I will need Naruto to do then. So please have her back ON TIME Kakashi." They all looked at him while he rubbed the back of his neck smile on his masked face.

"Ok we are off." Asuma shouted as he walked out the door. The rest of the group following. Naruto lagged behind a bit.

"What's wrong Kit?" Kakashi asked looking back at the blond.

"Just a bit tired. Didn't get any sleep last night, plus it is hard keeping up with myself." She told the two sensei's looking back at her.

"Have you eaten?" She nodded while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Get on." Asuma told her as he crouched down so she could get on his back. Naruto obeyed cause she was to tiered to resist. As soon as she was on his back she fell asleep.

"Why does she act like that? I am pretty sure that is the first time that she has hugged me since she was 5. Also it is odd to see such a bright, fake, smile on her face." Asuma asked Kakashi while getting Naruto's sleeping figure into a more comfy position.

Kakashi watched them his eyes trained on Naruto. He sighed and pulled his orange book out. "It's for the mission. She thinks that most people her age act like that, so she has tried that so she can become close to them." He nodded to the talking teens in front of them. "She doesn't think that she would be likeable enough to complete the mission properly."

"But we all like her without her acting like that. Also she seems to act the same around you." Asuma pointed out.

"Well she can't not act like that around me, I just seem to bring out that part of her. I don't think she knows we all like her, we are just people that were forced to train her and work with her by the Hokage."

Time skip

They were moving swiftly through the trees, jumping from branch to branch at a fast steady pace. Kakashi lead the group with the children behind and Asuma in the rear. Naruto was still sound asleep on his back her orange and black skirt flapping in the wind.

They were about half a days run away from the valley of judgment.

"Itachi!" Naruto gave a muffled scream into Asuma's shoulder. Asuma froze as she started to shiver violently. He could feel her nails dig into his back.

Asuma didn't know what to do as he felt the small trickle of warm blood run down his back. He watched the group get further away from him as he struggled to keep the flaying about Naruto on his back. Then she let out a blood curdling scream.

Kakashi froze up ahead and turned to see Asuma trying to stay on the branch while the small blond on his back shook violently while digging her fingers into his back.

Kakashi ran back towards them.

"Kakashi sensei what is it?" Sakura shouted after him.

Kakashi extracted Naruto from the other team captains back.

"She was screaming about Itachi." Asuma whispered to Kakashi.

"It's probably best if you take the rest of them to the valley I am sure they shouldn't hear what is happening to her." The white haired ninja told him as he jumped off the tree branch to the ground below.

Asuma nodded and ran to stand with the group of staring children.

"Where is Kakashi going with Naruto." Sasuke asked. Eyes trained on the white haired man as he lay the small fragile looking girl down.

"She is moving about to much to carry now and no one wants to wake Naruto up so he is going to wait with her and then catch up when she awakens." Asuma explained to the group with a flat ask no more questions tone. Then he turned and started off running in the direction they were supposed to go.

"What was she screaming about I wonder?" Shikamaru pondered aloud.

"That is none of our business so it would be best if you stopped thinking about it and head to the valley." Asuma told them in a no arguments or comments voice and they left no more comments on what had just happened were made.

Kakashi lay Naruto against a tree. She started to curl into a small orange and black ball. That was all Kakashi could take, she looked like she was in so much pain as she lay there whimpering.

Kakashi leaned over and shook Naruto's shoulders.

"Hey Naruto. Come on get up its ok you were just dreaming." Kakashi whispered in a soothing tone.

Naruto woke up and shot up into a sitting position. She gripped her shoulder.

"It hurts." Naruto said very quietly in a tone that seemed to be pleading for help.

"May I?" Kakashi asked while leaning over. Naruto just nodded as he pulled down her black sleeved jacket to reveal a hand sized white scar across her tanned collar bone.

Kakashi inspected it to make sure nothing was wrong.

"It seems to be ok it was just the dream that made the pain come back, just try not to think about it and it should go away." Kakashi fitted her jacket back into place. "I will carry you until we have almost caught up with the group. You just try to not think about him or that scar."

"Thanks. You know you don't need to do this it wasn't part of the job Dog." Naruto said in a small tone that sounded like if you touched her she would break.

Kakashi gave her a small sad smile. "I didn't need to talk to you at all but I tend to do that when I consider someone my friend." He knelt down and let Naruto clim onto her back. He felt a small tear run down her face and splash onto the back of his neck.

"Thank you Kakashi." Naruto whispered into his ear and if they hadn't been so close that little thanks would have been lost in the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nobody's POV**_

When Naruto and Kakashi finally reached the valley of judgment their team had already started to look for the medical plant.

"Hey guys." Naruto shouted while waving. She skipped down to land in front of them as Kakashi just trailed behind her nose stuck in a book.

"Hi Naruto. What was up back there?" Sakura asked the blond.

"Well," Naruto rubbed the back of her neck and put on an embarrassed face. "I had a bit of a bad dream and almost made Asuma fall. So Kakashi being the pervert offers to stay and watch me while I sleep, as use go on ahead."

"That's not fair Kit I was nice enough to let you sleep for longer instead of waking you up." Kakashi gave a slight childish moan.

Naruto laughed, a laugh that sounded believable to everyone in the group except her two sensei's who were giving her small worried looks. "Dog you were just scared I would beat you if you woke me up again." Kakashi just sighed in reply. "So lets get to work."

Naruto started to move towards where the group had started searching when suddenly she stopped.

"What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't have clothes to ware."

"What is wrong with the ones you have on?" Sasuke equipped.

"I don't have shorts on under this also I need the bandages in case it gets to warm and I have to take my jacket off." She told them dead toned.

"Why do you need bandages to take your jacket off that's just odd." Ino looked at Naruto as if she was crazy.

"That is none of you business!" Naruto snapped at the other blond.

_**Naruto's POV**_

_'Shit I am already starting to get too warm but if I remove the jacket my cover will be blown.'_ Naruto thought to herself.

**Kit you may have done that without removing your jacket. You let your mask slip for a second and shouted at one of the annoying fan girls.** Kurama told her while her swished his nine tails about in amusement.

_'What do you find this funny!?'_ Naruto shouted back at the amused fox.

"I am sorry Ino I didn't mean to snap at you." Naruto told her, but her face still hadn't gained composure so most of the group could tell she was lying.

"Naruto are you ok? You don't seem yourself." Choji asked while taking a step closer.

Kakashi snorted behind them and Naruto turned on him.

"What Dog! Do you find this to your amusement as well?" Naruto stepped up to him and pulled him down to her level like she had earlier. "Do you find it funny that I may have just failed a mission for the first time in my life?" She hissed in his ear.

"Not at all Kit. I am just glad to see your true colors once in a while. I do love this side of you." Kakashi whispered back as he tried to contain the smile under his mask.

Naruto released him and looked at him in disbelief._ 'Someone likes me like this?'_ She questioned herself.

**He told you this earlier Kit. Do you ever listen?** Kurama laughed at her.

_'Shut you trap. I though he was just trying to comfort me like you would a hurt child. I never though what he said was true.'_

"I am in a bad mood I just woke up, also I don't have the right clothes to work in. So really if you don't want hurt leave me alone." Naruto declared to them all.

"Well ain't you just going to love me then, because Kakashi told me to fetch your clothes before we left." Asuma said with a smile producing a pile of cloth to her.

Naruto beamed at him. She grabbed the clothes and ran for cover. She dressed as quickly as she could. Cloth flying about in an orange blur, until she reached the last bandage for her right arm which she was incapable of putting on.

"Kakashi! Help me please!" Naruto shouted walking out from the tree her chains clanking in her wake.

"Sure. I will dress you just like I used to Naruto." Kakashi called back as head walked towards her.

"Shut up perv." Naruto hissed as she handed over the bandage.

Just as Kakashi started to wrap up her arm the group came over, to make sure Kakashi wasn't beaten to a bloody pulp. Then Sakura gasped and pointed.

"Naruto what happened? Why do you have a big scar on your shoulder?" Naruto glanced down to see that a small part of her scar was exposed as Kakashi wrapped her arm.

"Nothing." She told them voice devoid of all emotion. Kakashi finished wrapping her arm and she turned to walk away when Shikamaru grabbed her hand.

"Naruto what happened." His voice was soft but demanding. Naruto snatched her had from his grip and whirled on the group.

Her eyes and voice where cold showing nothing. "I had to fight with the person I loved most and was closest too, and lets just say I was the one that came out worse off."

Naruto turned and walked away. Kakashi and Asuma watched her go then they turned to the group that was still staring where Naruto used to stand.

"That was really none of your business. If she had wanted to tell you she would have done it." Asuma said in a disappointed tone.

"Don't push her on the matter. She doesn't like to talk about it and I don't think anyone but her and him know the full details." Kakashi told them as he perched and pulled out a book.

"Who was he?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi peered up from his book eye looking over the raven haired boy. "Not my place to say. But he is no longer here." Then with that he dismissed them.

* * *

Later that night they all sat around a fire. They hadn't found the medical plant yet and Naruto still wasn't back to her 'old' self.

"Naruto you have eaten any food since we left the village." Kakashi began to moan.

"I'm not Hungary Dog." Naruto remarked back still polishing the Kuni from her pouch.

"You know Iruka will kill me if he finds out you haven't eaten." Kakashi pushed a ramen cup in front of Naruto.

She picked it up the cup and began to eat while mumbling, "not my fault you can't keep your lover under control."

Kakashi and Asuma chocked while the rest of their group stared at Kakashi.

"What Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei are together?" Sakura asked looking at him in disbelief.

"No of course not. We are just good friends." Kakashi explained trying to look innocent.

"Aww Kakashi how do you think Iruka will feel about you denying your relationship? And lying to his precious Naruto about it? Even when he told me himself when I asked." Naruto stood up and leaned down into Kakashi's face with the cutest innocent face she could put on, which even made half the team go aww even Asuma, then it turned into a sinister smile with an evil glint in her eyes. Even Ino gulped who was sitting on the other side of the fire.

"I wonder what he would do if I told him all about our trip, like how you watched me while I slept, being all pervy. And then you go deny being his boyfriend. I am sure there will be a body bag and tissues involved." The evil in her eyes seemed to sparkle.

Kakashi sighed and pulled Naruto down into a tight embrace. "Fine I will tell you the truth I have been sleeping with Iruka for two years and have been dating for one."

"Ok that was more than we needed our 'innocent' ears to hear. Now let go of me dog or I will be the one to put you in the body bag not Iruka!" Naruto shouted squirming.

"But I just can't help it you are just too cute when you threaten me." Kakashi's voice stayed warm and fuzzy but a killing aura shrouded them both. "I could just squeeze you to death."

Naruto used all the strength she could to sit up and hug him back both of them cracking ribs while they squished each other so hard. "Same here. I could squeeze you to death for admitting you feelings for my most cherished person." They continued trying to kill each other through hugs until the aura spread so far around them it was sending chills down everyone's backs, even with the fire burning.

"Ok that's enough. At least try to kill each other in your sleep like you normally do. This amount of hugging from you two is scaring the kids." Asuma stood up pulling them apart and pointing a thump in the direction of the five shivering teenagers.

"What they have attempted to kill each other in their sleep?" Shikamaru asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah they do it quite frequently. They tell the Hokage if he finds out that it is 'special training to make sure that in missions they are always aware'. But really they are just trying to see who can take out the other first." Asuma explained like it was the most normal thing on earth.

"And you left her alone with him while she was sleeping knowing all this!?" Sasuke seemed out raged at his stupid act.

"I guess I never really thought of it, but they usually only try it if they are in a too happy mood or are like this." Asuma nudged his head in their direction.

"Yeah just go ahead and talk about me like I ain't even hear Asuma." Naruto growled as she took another cup of ramen.

"Well what ever happened to I am not hungry? Eat much more and you will be a hindrance to us all, cause you won't be able to move you are that fat." Kakashi insulted Naruto.

"Want to see fat you mutt? First I will eat all the ramen and then I will punch your face so many times that the mask won't fit on and everyone will finally get to see that ugly mush of yours." Naruto retorted and started eating ramen cup after ramen cup as fast as her mouth could chew.

Asuma laughed it was the reverse psychology that worked so well on Naruto all the time. Tell her she is becoming fat and she will eat like a pig just to spite you.

Kakashi and Naruto started to fight rolling about the place just as an ANBU appeared in the tree above them. He cleared his throat but the just kept fighting, the ANBU sighed.

"Use never change, I know you sensed me a while back." He muttered hardly audible.

"Yeah and so what if we did. Now what do you want?" Naruto barked as she tried to punch Kakashi but hit the ground instead.

"The Hokage asked me to deliver an urgent message to you Uzumaki, and you would do well to treat me with respect at least when I have the mask on." The ANBU remarked in a not to pleasant tone. Naruto froze and with in a second disappeared.

Everyone just heard the clash of metal and twirled in its direction. There was Naruto standing behind the ANBU chakra chain wrapped around his dark green sandals, Kuni pressed close to his neck but a small sword was stopping it from reaching its destination.

"Would I now Tamaki? Lets finally see who is more skilled now shall we?" Naruto flicked her chain upwards and unwrapped it from his legs. She kicked him in the lower back and he was sent flying into another tree, but caught himself just in time to land his feet on the branch.

He whirled around and was prepared to fight with her weapons out and everything, but Kakashi stopped them. He sent a lighting bolt up towards the sky so none of them could jump at each other.

"That's enough of that if use two fight you will end up bringing one of them into the cross fire, which would probably lead to a death that no one would want to explain. Also 'FROST'" Kakashi looked at Naruto giving her daggers for not using his code name. "One that wasn't very professional of you and two Naruto is at a bit of a disadvantage just now so come back an fight her when no one is around and the disadvantage is removed."

"Yes sensei. Here is the letter from the Hokage for Uzumaki." He handed over a small scroll.

"That letter must have been very important and the old man must have been desperate to send you out after me." Naruto thought aloud.

"Well he was or I wouldn't have come everyone is busy right now." The ANBU started to walk away but stopped next to Naruto and leaned in. "Bye fox." He spat at her.

Naruto released a growl that didn't sound all that human as he disappeared into the night.

"Kit calm down. Just read the letter the Hokage wanted you to have so bad." Kakashi patted her shoulder as he handed her the scroll.

Naruto skimmed over the letter made a grim face and folded it back up. Kakashi didn't have enough time to read it over her shoulder and was too curious to hold the questions.

"So what did the Hokage want you to have so bad that he sent that dope with it?"

"It is a brief on the mission I start in two days and all the information on the subjects that are involved." Naruto explained but she was too deep in thought that it was a mono tone. Kakashi leaned in and took the scroll of her.

He began to read:

**_Sorry Kit for sending Tamaki I know use don't get along but I didn't have the chance to give you this during our meeting._**  
**_SAND SIBLINGS_**  
**_Gaara_**  
**_Temari_**  
**_Konkruo._**  
**_Look through their information and it was pretty impressive for their age. Then he noticed some rare information on Gaara. He holds the Sands one tail._**

Kakashi placed the scroll back into Naruto's hands as she came back to focus.

"They are some special people. What did he say?"

Naruto just shook her head and stood up. "Nothing good. I am off to bed, see use bright and early in the morning." She walked off as she pulled her ponytail out, her blond hair fell down to below her waist line as swished with her movement.

"Just don't stay up too late, don't want a cranky girl on our hands." Asuma waved knowing that what the Hokage had sent would be studied until the blonds body forced her too sleep.

* * *

The next day everyone was out and had started the mission but there was no sign of Naruto.

"She is getting as bad as her sensei sleeping in when she told us to be up early." Asuma laughed as he lit up a cigaret. "You should go wake her up, the bad habit was caught from you."

"No she will murder me. Don't you remember the last time I went to get her up and she and Iruka beat me up because she was sleeping in only a small top and pants!?" Kakashi even had the decency to blush at the memory. "Get one of the girls to do it."

"No that's a death wish." Both Sakura and Ino shouted.

"What is?" Naruto stumbled out her tent rubbing her messy blond hair with one bandaged arm. The slapping of her feet against the ground filled the silent air. She pulled at her crumpled black vest top. No one could tell if she was wearing pants or shorts.

"N..Naruto you aren't dressed." Sakura struggled out with a blush as she compared Naruto's chest size to her own, Naruto was at least two bra sizes bigger.

Naruto looked down at herself and shrugged. "Not nothing you ain't got, plus Kakashi has walked in on me with much less than this on. Pretty sure Asuma ain't a virgin too."

"Less than that. Holy shit Kakashi when did you walk in on her?" Asuma seemed amused at the white haired ninjas embarrassment.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and his blush deepened at the new memory. "When she was just out the shower."

"What she was naked!?" Ino shouted just about as red as a tomato at the thought of Kakashi walking in on a naked Naruto.

"Yeah. But Naruto there are actually boys hear that aren't gay and are your age." Kakashi tried to reason with them.

"What are they still virgins? With how cocky they act though they would have at least had sex." Naruto gave a confused face as she looked at the other boys who were trying to keep there nose bleeds under control.

"Naruto don't act like that. You are a virgin to you know." Kakashi scolded her as he got over his blushing stage.

"Yeah that is because I have always been too busy. Also I have only been in contact with a few people my age or close to it. Sai hardly understands a real smile never mind sex. Tenten's a girl so that's out of the question. Bush brows is no way attractive to me, Neji is really good looking but won't remove that stick up his arse yet. Then their is he who gave me that scar," she pointed to her shoulder. "And that didn't go so well relationship wise. What is their excuse? Ninja academy? Even you had lost it by the end of that Kakashi."

"That is none of you business Naruto and keep to your self about relationships of other people and go get dressed." Asuma countered her.

"What? Is this because I know about you and K..." Naruto was cut off, before she finished, by Asuma's hand over her mouth.

"That is enough of your morning blabbering. Now just go get some clothes on please before I make you clean up the blood you made the boys leak."

"Fine I will be out in five." Naruto groaned as she walked away.

"Well that was interesting." Kakashi opted.

"Naruto at her best having to spice things up a little." Asuma agreed.

"Sensei? When and why did you walk in on Naruto in the shower?" Sakura asked acting innocent.

"Eh I guess it was last year. The Hokage had sent me to get her for an urgent meeting. He told me that she was probably still asleep, so he gave me a key to get in through the door. Then when I got in Naruto was just out the shower an was in the middle of trying out a new justu to dry her body faster. So she was naked and when I walked in she attacked me and afterwards the Hokage and Iruka beat me up. Never mind the fact that Anko joined in." he gave a small laugh and a grimace as he thought about the pain that was inflicted on him that day.

"Lucky bastard." Sasuke muttered and the other two boys mumbled in agreement.

When Naruto had came out they restarted the mission. It had took them no time at all to find the plant and so they where back in the village within in two hours.

"Right to the Hokage's office and then do what ever you want." Asuma told them. And just as they walked through the village gates an ANBU appeared and started whispering in Naruto's ear.

"Thank you Spirit." Naruto nodded to the male ANBU how nodded back and disappeared.

"You seem to know a lot of them." Shikamaru made an observation.

"We'll Kakashi was and ANBU when he first started to train with me. Dog!" She turned to Kakashi who had dug out his book once again. "May I request leave from this mission brief?"

"Yes. Why?" Kakashi asked looking over his book.

Naruto started to walk away. "My mission starts earlier than we first thought."

"How early?"

"The subject has already entered the leaf." Naruto told him and disappeared.

"Now that is a lot earlier than excepted. Guess we won't be seeing much if her lately."

"Why not sensei?" Choji asked.

"Well there is her normal training not with the group. She was asked to help Hinata train too by one of her other trainers. Also this mission." Kakashi explained to the group as he went back to reading his book.

"What about the exam?" Sasuke asked.

"If I be totally honest with use Naruto was ready to take that exam by the age of seven, but didn't see the point because she never had a team. So I think the problem is will use be able to keep up with her?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto's POV**_

She sat and watched the scene from afar. The two eldest siblings of the Sand had bumped into Konohamaru and were now trying to cause a fight. Sakura had joined in and now Naruto could feel the killing intent of the red head seated below her.

Kit you better get in there before they are all killed by the psycho below you. Kurama told her and Naruto mentally nodded at the fox.

She wrapped her legs around the tree branch and flung herself to the side so she was upside down and inches away from the red head.

"Hey there." She just about shouted and all the arguments stopped and everyone turned to see her hanging there just in front of The red heads face. Shock was on everyone's expressions for seeing the two there. Even Gaara was shocked at her appearance.

"I didn't sense you at all?" He asked her.

"Aww Gaara of the desert ain't you just the cutest." Gaara cheeks flushed slightly pink at her comment. "I am pretty good at hiding my presence, a bit like you although I could sense you since you arrived." Naruto jumped down to the ground and stood in front of Sakura. "Please remember that you are in our village so don't cause us trouble."

Gaara jumped down after her. "Who are you?"

"Oh me I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto turned around to Konohamaru and Sakura.

"Yeah she is my girlfriend!" Konohamaru shouted and stuck his tong out at them.

"Kono how many times do I have to tell you that I am not your girlfriend you are still too young. Now get on and I will carry you home." Naruto bent down and Konohamaru got on her back. "See you in the exams Sand Siblings."

Then with that Naruto walked away from the group with Sakura in tow.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked as soon as they were out of the Sand ninjas range.

"Fan girl they are our competition for the exams. So I advise you if you don't want to get killed train until you can't anymore and then push yourself even more."

Naruto leaped up into the trees and wandered off.

"Naruto what were you doing hiding in the tree watching?" Konohamaru asked voice barely a whisper as they ran over the roof tops.

"The Hokage gave me a special mission and I was out there to carry it out when you had to go and get yourself into trouble Kono." Naruto stopped outside of Konohamaru's house and let him slide off her back. She looked down at the small boy.

"Kono please stay inside during the exams. This is not going to be good this year so promise me you will stay inside!"

"But what if you need protecting Naruto?" He looked up eyes looking sad.

"If I need protecting then I don't deserve to become Hokage. Right?"

"Yeah I guess. Just be carful please." Konohamaru leaned up and planted a kiss on her cheek.

_**Nobody's POV**_

Naruto sat outside the academy twiddling with her black shorts. She was missing the sound of her chakra chains as she swung her legs back and fourth, black sandals hitting the gravel.

"Well look who is early for once!" Sasuke's sadistic tone traveled across the path as he walked up it Sakura not far behind.

"I would like to get a good look at the competition before we start. I am actually very competitive if you didn't know." Naruto answered as she jumped down from where she had perched herself.

Sakura was giving Naruto evil eyes as she walked by.

"What is it now fan girl?" Naruto asked sounding worn out already.

"I just noticed your hair is as long as mine."

"Oh that well I didn't like it that much but when I cut it off a couple of years ago the Hokage, Iruka and pervy sage all complained at me so I haven't cut it short since." Naruto fiddled with her head protector which was only visible across her forehead as her blond hair was down and covered the rest of it. "Lets go size up the comp." Naruto shouted as she pumped a fisted, black gloved, hand in the air.

They walked up to the second floor and suddenly stopped. There was a massive crowd around a door.

"Aren't we supposed to go to the third floor? Is this a genjutsue?" Sasuke and Sakura whispered in unison.

"Yeah let's go see what the commotion is though." Naruto pushed through the crowd, the rest of her team in tow. Just then a boy in green tights landed on the floor at Naruto's feet. The boy looked up and suddenly a big smile was on his face.

"Is that really you?" The boy asked as he jumped to his feet and grabbed the blond by her shoulders.

"Yeah it's me bushy brows now get off." Naruto hissed in a low voice so no one could hear. She pushed by the tight wearing boy and walked to the two people who stood in front of the double doors. "Don't you just look cute as mini use. Kotetsu and Izumo."

The double looked at Naruto and surprise/disappointment crossed there faces. Suddenly they changed into adults.

"We heard you were taking the exam this year but I didn't believe it." The one with a white strip across his face smiled down at her. Kotetsu.

"Why did you have to do that we were having fun playing with them." The other pouted. Izumo.

"Well why should I let you have all the fun. Plus they were playing with you back no way Lee would be knocked about that easy." Naruto pointed to Lee as he walked back to his group which consisted of a boy with long hair and a girl with two buns.

"Fine, go up to the real floor then. Now I am going to be extra evil to you in the exam Naruto." They both pouted and walked away.

"Can't wait!" she shouted after them and turned around to meet Lee and his team. "Tenten and my gorgeous Neji." Naruto poked the long haired boy in the arm and smiled at the girl.

Neji just looked at her expression never changing. "Naruto, you look very un-bright today all I see that is that horrid orange you like to ware is the ribbon." He nodded to the ribbon that was tied in a bow in Naruto's hair.

"Actually my undies are orange too would you like to see?" Naruto watched but when the purple eyed boy gave no reaction she just sighed. "I was kidding, but I see you still have that stick up your ass and just as I thought I might get you into bed." Naruto winked and she heard Tenten growl beside her.

"No thanks Naruto, not really into that kind of thing yet." Neji looked down at the blond.

"Well as Guy would say its the spring time of youth. Just don't waste it and then be disappointed when the offer disappears." Naruto laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "You have turned out so boring you used to cuddle me all the time and ask for my hand in marriage when we were younger."

Neji pulled back from the blond a bit and looked appalled. "No I did not!" He just about shouted and Naruto just flashed a brilliant smile. She leaned up and kisses his cheek. Neji's cheeks were flushed with a light pink color.

"Ha I got a reaction. I tease I know you love me Neji." Naruto let go and turned to walk away with her own team. "See you in the exams."

Sasuke's mood seamed to have damped whereas Sakura's had improved.

They were just about at the doors when Kakashi sensei appeared.

"I am just hear to wish my brilliant students good luck. Oh and you better kick Guy's students buts because I told him you could."

"Ha Dog you are asking a hard quest. Though I just managed to get the stick out Neji's ass even if it was just for a few seconds." Naruto seemed proud of the reaction she got and even Kakashi looked impressed.

"Well who did the impossible. Get your asses in their and do your best." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ha you are a ninja not a magic man, so no need for the flashy smoke bombs." Naruto laughed to the empty hall.

Sasuke pushed the doors open and walked through with the girls following behind him.

They were suddenly surrounded by the rest of the 'rookies' in the exam. Naruto let them be loud as it gave her the chance to slip away and get a measure up of all the teams.

Naruto moved through the crowd of people. Doing her best to not get noticed without using her justu. Only a few of the teams she recognised the rest were new to her.

When she had had enough, she glided her self through the crowd back towards the now settled down rookies.

The group stared at the cards in the hands of the man Kabuto. They all had information on someone in the room, and there was information on almost everyone. Kabuto pulled out a card and held up the blank side.

"How about we start with someone from your own group. Like the lovely Naruto Uzumaki who has disappeared right now?" Kabuto started to pulse his chakra into the card then just as information started to appear a Kuni flew through the air and stuck the card face down on a wall at the front of the room.

Everyone turned in the direction the Kuni came from and stared at the blond who leaned against the wall re-tying her ribbon that had came loose.

"I would like to keep that information private please Kabuto. Who knows what gossip you have collected on me over the years." Naruto let out a small smile as she walked through the crowd of staring eyes. She retrieved the Kuni and card.

"Well isn't it little Uzumaki, finally found a team to put up with you long enough to enter the exams. Even though I don't know why considering your a.." He was cut off as a blur of blond movement stopped behind him, Kuni pressed to his neck causing a small trickle of blood.

"Now now you know I like my private life kept private, you little stalker. Oh look what you have done now we are the centre of attention and got my newly polished Kuni all dirty with your blood. But I guess they wouldn't mind if I spilled a little more." She pressed a little harder, her voice sounded child like.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the front of the room and everyone turned to see a tall man with a lot of scars over his face, fist connected to the table top. He scanned the room and stopped on the two causing the scene. Amusement filled his hard face.

"So it is true little miss trouble maker is taking the exam. Oh and look she already found prey."

Naruto gave him a grin and removed the Kuni. She wiped it on Kabuto's sleeve as she handed him back the card. "No point me keeping this since you have probably studied all the information on it already." Then she walked away to get her seat number.

"Always so violent, you could have just asked me too keep it a secret. No need to cut my throat Naruto." Kabuto stood and wiped the trickle of blood off his neck.

"Yeah and if you had listened to my request I am a fluffy pink princess." She slid into her seat, "Think my actions just proved my point."

There was snorts of laughter from various people but in the corner of the room the rookies stayed quiet. What was the information on Naruto that she didn't want them to know?

Sasuke garbed Kabuto just before he disappeared into the crowd of people. "What is it you have on Naruto?" Curiosity laced through his question.

Kabuto subconsciously touched his neck. "Best if you ask her yourself." He pulled out Sasuke's grip and walked away.

"Right before we start the exam I would like to ask Miss Uzumaki to come to the front and empty all her weapons out." The scar faced instructor boomed out to the class room.

Naruto stood up grunting and complaining. "Why do I have to do it? What is wrong with me keeping my weapons?"

"Naruto you know fine well why you aren't aloud your weapons in this exam now please just empty them out before I make you." Naruto complied pulling off her Kuni pouch and leg strap. "Is that all?"

Naruto looked up at him innocently. "Why ever would I have more than that?"

The scared man smirked an nodded at the two invidulators standing behind her. They grinned as they bent down and started to search Naruto.

After about five minutes they had pulled up a small mountain of weapons hidden on Naruto.

"That is all that was on her except the blade still hidden in her shorts." Kotetsu stood up straight.

"Told you we would be extra evil." Izumo whispered in Naruto's ear before he too stood up straight.

"Please remove the weapon Naruto." Commanded Ibiki.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as she fished a small sword out from underneath her shorts. She pulled it out and dangled it in front of the instructors eyes.

"Why would you have that old thing down there?" He removed the weapon from her hands and held it like he was fond of it.

"Well you never know when I might get taken hostage and if they are decent enough, unlike these two, they wouldn't know I had it. It is also still usable why would I get rid of it?" Naruto clasped her hands behind her head actin indifferent.

"It is the first weapon we have you after..." He stopped and looked at the class of students listening contently. "Never mind we will reminisce later."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Naruto's POV**_

The exam had started. Naruto could see people littered around the room panicking.

_'Ha what are they panicking about this exam is a fake. You can tell for one he wants you to cheat also we all know the question don't need to be answered.'_ Naruto groaned mentally and banged her head on the table.

**Ha kit you know you are the only one that knows that and the way you keep acting people are going to think you are struggling.** Kumara let out a low laugh.

'_Well they should know. I am bored what can I play with?'_ She wined and hit her head again.

**I don't know play with Ibiki or something.** Kurama rested his head in his crossed arms. Closing his eyes showing he didn't want disturbed.

_'Fine'_ Naruto sighed. Naruto blew out some air fusing her chakra into the air. This caused a gust of wind sending all the test papers flying.

_**Nobody's POV**_

"Ok everyone stay in your seats the testers will put the papers back on your desk." Ibiki's strong voice rang throughout the hall.

Naruto used the chance to swap places with a shadow clone. She changed her self to look like an instructor. Slipping out from under the table she looked like she had been there the whole time.

"Just who do you think I am? I did spy with you for a year and you think that I wouldn't be able to gather information for an exam paper!?" Naruto whispered into the bald mans ear sarcasm ringing in her voice.

"Ha so you still have it in you little fox. Still as sly as ever." He turned around to face the tall brow haired male with a female voice.

The male slipped into the swirly chair legs crossed on top of the table. He smirked the only tell-tale sign that it was Naruto was the pair of icy blue eyes looking up at him.

"You look like you own the place also this exam wasn't designed for people like you." He leaned over the table knocking Naruto's legs off.

"Ha are you trying to make this exam more interesting cause I would be happy to oblige, torturer." The male Naruto stood up sending the chair off to hit the wall with a bang. Once everyone was watching them the brown-haired Naruto grabbed Ibiki's jacket.

Suddenly there was a bubbly laugh from across the room. The shadow clone Naruto laughed loud banging her hand off the table. "Ha Ibiki-sensei was caught sleeping with someone again. Aww I kid but," her voice turned icy,"watch who you piss off."

Ibiki let loose a small smile. " I like this torture fox. You don't know who your fighting because you confuse their senses. Now if only you hadn't made it so obvious who you were." His whisper only reached the brown-haired Naruto's ears.

"Aww but that is the point I am playing with you in a different way." Naruto let go her face forming a somewhat innocent look. "Now you know there are two of me to play with. Which just makes your part more interesting in my game."

"Well lets see this game fox." He stepped closer accepting her challenge. Then there was a loud bang from across the room.

As an instructor called out a team and asked them to leave an ANBU appeared in the testing room.

_**Naruto's POV**_

The ANBU skimmed her eyes across the class room and when they landed on the real Naruto she knelt, handed over a letter and disappeared.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at her/him in question, Naruto just waved him off and read the letter.

_**Kit sorry for doing this in the middle of the exam but I am sure you are bored anyway so please find a way to sneak out and not make it obvious to the other students that you are gone. I have given your ANBU team a mission to assassinate someone outside the village. I would have sent another team but we are a bit backed up just now. So please meet your team at the village gates, oh and if all goes as planed you will be back by tonight. I will inform Kakashi and sorry again for the suddenness.**_  
_**Love Hokage xxx**_

Naruto sighed. "Guess we will have to leave our little game until later Ibiki, turns out I have another mission."

**Ain't this just what you wanted Kit. It will relieve your boredom.** Kumara raised the fur where his eyebrow would be.

_'Yeah you are right Kumara let's go kill this bored mood.'_ Naruto's mind self pumped a fist in the air. "I suppose I don't need to tell you my answer to the last question. So do me a favour watch for my group because I really don't want to be knocked out the exams this early."

"Sorry can't promise anything fox, I will examine the rest of the group like any other one but if everything goes well with them you pass now get out of my sight." Ibiki smiled at him/her. Then out of habit and respect she knelt on one knee head bowed, the normal ANBU position, and then disappeared.

* * *

She ran towards the gate. Her pigtail slapped against the thin cloth on her back causing a small sting she was used to. The closer she got the easier it became to make out the three black clothed figures watching her approach them. Each of their coats blew up and down with the breeze causing the horizon to light up with red, green and yellow.

A small smile crossed under Naruto's mask as she could see the normal antics happening within her team. To anyone who hadn't known the group they would have just thought they were standing waiting but to Naruto she could see the silent war going on between the one in red and the one in yellow. She could also feel the death glares the one in green was sending them.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Naruto raised her voice using the same emotionless tone she was used to. She was happy that for at least the rest of the day she wouldn't need to act like some stupid teenage girl.

"Kumara I expect you know the brief of the mission now if only Flame and Soul would stop bickering." The man in green sent the pair another death glare.

"Hey for once Light, Soul caused it." The man in red wined in a defensive tone. Naruto watched as each bright flame got into an argument with the other. Naruto was happy to be back with people she knew well and didn't expect her to be happy all the time.

"Ok you asses let's get to work and no I haven't been briefed on the mission because I didn't get a chance to meet with the Hokage so would someone like to explain while we head there." She turned and started to head out the village even though she had no clue where the mission was. After a few seconds she could hear the patter of the others following her. She knew that if anyone walked by the village gates now they would see a row of a strangely coloured flames merging from blue to green to yellow and then finally red.

"Yeah why weren't you at the meeting with the Hokage Kumara? How did you even find out about the mission if you haven't seen the Hokage for that matter." Soul asked leaning forward to look at the fox masked girl.

"He sent me a message telling me to meet you three at the village gates. Also I wasn't at the meeting because I am on a full-time mission, under cover." Naruto stretched it felt good to only have her coat covering her arm instead of warm bandages or a stuffy training jacket.

"Ok. So today we are to assassinate a guy from the bingo book called Hanji. He is a s-class criminal so be careful when you encounter him. We will be traveling to the border of the land of fire. He specialises in lightning techniques so watch out." Light explained with his pressing information tone he loved to use.

"Yosh. Now who's turn is it to do the actual killing this time or are we going for a team effort?" Flame's body radiated with excitement.

"No I am sure one of us in enough to take this guy out. However he has been reported to have been see with a group of bandits so one will kill Hanji and the others will take out the bandits." Light answered.

"Well who is killing this Hanji dude then?" Soul was also raring to go as he walked in a-tiptoe fashion he did when excited about a kill.

"I think it is my turn to kill the target this time. Plus I haven't had a chance for a mission like this in a while so I would love the chance to do it." Naruto's tone was demanding. She held a laugh when she heard the rest of the group groan.

"What was the next excuse in line there Kumara? Ladies first?" Flame laughed and Soul joined in. But it stopped suddenly when a Kunai went flying passed their masked faces. "Ok shutting up now."

"Hn. Kumara you seem very patient today usually you would have tried to slit their throats by now or something like that." The green flamed man snorted. He looked down to see if there was any visible reaction from the blond but when there was none he went back to looking ahead.

"Believe me they two are less annoying and childish than what I have had to put up with the past few months this is a well wanted brake." Naruto looked up at the taller man his green eyes studied her looking for any sign of what had gone on lately, but gave up after a second of realising this was Kumara he was trying to get a reaction out of.

"Hey!" The other two shouted. Naruto could feel the sets of yellow and red eyes on her. She smiled a small smile. She loved the fact that as soon as they were out of sight of the village they would loosen up, instead of being silent they would shout at each other with or without their mask on.

"Kumara, Soul, Light? Have you ever thought we were a bit distinctive? Most people have heard of us because we are the best ANBU assassin team any village has produced, apparently. Also each of our coats have flames that match our eyes, which are also odd coloured. If that wasn't enough Kumara is the only one in the village with a fox mask." Flame pondered on the thought, mostly he was just thinking aloud.

Naruto bust out laughing. They all looked at her shocked at the pleasuring sound coming from the usually silent deadly blond. "Oh my I never realised how much I would miss you guys and the oddly stupidly serious talks we got into." She slipped a hand under her mask to wipe away a happy tear that was trailing down her cheek. "And who cares if we are distinctive if we do our job right there will be no one to tell the tale of the 'best assassin group of the leaf' we are just a myth to everyone that isn't our target so to be honest we shouldn't care how flashy we are. Just never show your face and were all good." Naruto turned round to look at her team who still stared at her in shock. Fondness flashed through her eyes for a brief second. The rest of the trip consisted of a comfortable silence.

_**Nobody's POV**_

When they reached the hideout they could see four guards posted outside the small building.

"This is defiantly the right place. There are nine others inside plus the target. Ok the plan is we will take out a guard each at the same time then Kumara will find the target and take him out while we take out the others. Any questions?" Light explained the strategy and when they all nodded in agreement the plan was set in motion.

The guards out front were killed within the next few seconds, not even a sound managed to escape as their necks were broken. The killer team moved within the building splitting into two groups. Light and Soul went in the opposite direction from Flame and Kumara. Kumara stopped and closed her eyes, she stood still for a minute focusing in on their targets chakra. Light was better at these things but the rest of the group could do it if needed. When she found him she could sense three other people in the same direction of him.

Kumara turned to Flame and signalled that they were heading in the right direction. He nodded showing her he understood.

As they came across the other three Kumara had sensed they split off and she kept going towards the target. With her sensitive hearing she could hear the small sounds of a fight but she knew to anyone else there was no sound in the building.

When she spotted the target she hid in the rafters watching for a few seconds. Then when she saw an opportunity Kumara jumped down landing silently behind him. "Hanji say bye to this cruel world because the fox has found you." She whispered in his ear.

The middle-sized man turned around in shock just as Kumara stabbed a chakra infused blade through his chest. There was so much force behind it that the assassin was a bit surprised when it slid through like a warm knife in butter causing her ungloved hand to also slip through his chest.

As she pulled her arm and knife out his body Hanji reached up looking for anything to hold so he didn't fall. All he managed to do though was pull his killers mask off. When he lay on the floor struggling for breath all he could see was cold blue eyes staring down at him as a sinister smile crossed the young whiskered girls face. As she leaned down and picked up he mask a sweet sing-song voice tickled his ear bidding him a goodnight then everything went dark.

Kumara lay in the long grass watching the sky. The blood that reached her elbow was starting to dry causing small flakes to fall on the ground around her. The rest of the assassin team appeared in front of her, they looked down at the daydreaming blond.

"Think I was a little out of practice I used to much strength, if it ain't a problem I would like to stop somewhere to clean this before we get back to the village." Kumara held the bloody arm up the air, a small drop dripped off and landed on the cheek of her mask.

Soul was the first to respond with a loud hearty laugh. "Nice too see our K back I was starting to worry that the new mission had changed you, then it would be no fun fighting with this idiot here." His head cocked towards Flame who punched his arm in response.

"But seriously Kumara you had us scared we thought that you had hurt you brain or something we love you like this." Flame winked at her from under his mask.

Light sent them daggers. "Enough of the flirting you two. We love Kumara whither she is like her old self or over happy. Ok!" His voice never raised but you could hear the exaggeration.

"Look who's flirting now." Both Soul and Flame muttered and once again a fight broke out in the team. This time Kumara stood up a menacing aura enveloping her.

"You want the normal me? Well here she is and guess what if we don't head so I can clean this Bastards blood off me I will be adding all of yours to it." The three gulped and stepped back.

"Ok I take back what I said go back to happy-go-lucky K." Soul begged and invisible force. Then with that they started to head back in the direction of the village.

* * *

On the way they stopped at a stream so Kumara could clean her arm and mask. By the time they reach the village hidden in the leaves night had fallen and a full moon was casting shadows off all the buildings.

Suddenly as the team walked into the building the blond stopped in her tracks. Looking about for a few seconds she turned and started heading back out the door.

"Hey Kumara where do you think you are going?" Light shouted trying to catch the blue-eyed fox.

She turned to them for a few seconds as she slipped her mask off a small sad smile crossed her face but disappeared as fast as it had appeared. "Sorry but my clone that was filling in for me has been dispersed, so if you could tell the Hokage that I have went back to my other mission. Bye guys."

"Ehh ok bye Naruto." The three men told the empty air as the killer blond disappeared once again.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Sasuke stared up at the snake man or women he couldn't really tell what it was. He was paralysed with fear._ 'Give over the scroll and it will leave.'_ But Sasuke knew deep down that wouldn't happen no matter what he did.

He had been separated from Naruto a while ago and he also had Sakura to worry about.

That was it he saw the snake move to attack and he knew that he couldn't fight back. _'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!'_ Sasuke screamed in his mind. He closed his eyes and waited for his death.

When no impact came he opened his eyes to see a red-eyed and thick whiskered Naruto staring at him.

"Emo!" She growled. "Get Fan girl and go as far away from here as you can." Naruto demanded a she gritted her teeth holding the massive snake back the Kunai.

"Oh look little miss Uzumaki has joined the fight. I haven't seen you in so long my dear how have you been." Fake affection was oozing from the persons voice.

"A lot better not having to see your ugly mush." Naruto spat. All Sasuke could do was stand and stare. Was this really the Naruto that had been on his team for the last few months? "Sasuke move your depressing ass and get pinky over there to safety. I can't hold this dick and his huge pet off for long."

Suddenly Sasuke started moving again. He ran towards the Pink haired girl as Naruto jumped away from the giant snake.

"Kumara!" The blond shouted. Then once a few seconds passed she shouted again like her first shout had been answered. "What the fuck do you mean you can't get by the restrictions! That old pervert of a Hokage had to put me out like this. Aww you are shitting me Baw bag!"

Sasuke turned and started to run with Sakura in tow. He didn't see what was happening to Naruto or the snake man until there was a loud bag. Naruto hit a tree just in front of them. Her body falling to hit the ground like a dead weight with another bang. Then there was a burning pain on his neck. As something bit down hard, when the teeth were finally removed Sasuke collapsed.

Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that it took so long to update. My computers broken :(**

**Also thanks for all the reviews I tried to take all the advice on. I know I sometimes write use intead of you, thats because I am to used to writing in slang. **

**I was thinking of doing a bonus chapter on the meeting of Haku and Naruto, what do you think?**

**I haven't really decided on the pairing yet. Right now I am in love with NarutoxNeji and also ShikaNaru. I am enjoying writing them both, so sorry about that if you really like one of them.**

**If there are any mistakes sorry. So please enjoy and Read and Review, I could do with all the help I can get. x**

* * *

_**Nobody's POV**_

Sakura stood watching over the sleeping bodies of her team mates. She was left to take care of them as they lay there unconscious.

Then out the bushes a squirrel scampered. Before it could get too far into the opening Sakura stuck a Kunai into the ground in front of the animal and watched as it scampered in the opposite direction.

"That was close." She muttered under her breath. The pink haired girl flopped to the ground. Her eyelids were starting to get heavy as she hadn't slept since the exam had started. She looked back once again at the sleeping raven haired boy and blond girl. "Aww I want to sleep with Sasuke!" She whined.

After a while her head started to dip and her eyes were trying to force themselves closed. Once the pink haired girl nodded off the three-man team from the sound stepped out of the bushes. They walked towards where she had stopped the squirrel and the guy with the mechanical device on his arm deliberately tripped the trap set.

As a log swung down he turned to his team. "Told you she had set something up. There was no way she would have noticed that paper bomb on the rodents back."

"So it was you that tried to blow this poor animal up?" A boy in green tights stepped out into the clearing. The small squirrel was snuggling into his hand.

Sakura awoke from her nap at the bushy browed boys voice. "Lee? Is that you?" The girl rubbed her eyes. Once she was finally able to open them the scene in front of her shocked her. "What are you sound ninja doing here!?" The pink haired girl jumped to her feet, standing in a fighting position.

"Aww the stupid one awoke? We are here to take out the Uchiha boy." The lassie of the group commented.

"Over my dead body!" Sakura shouted. The group smirked.

"That can be arranged." The cockiest of the group retorted.

((And the fight commenced. Sorry I am so tired so can't be bothered trying to write this fight scene. To be honest it goes the same as the original, so I am just going to start from where Sasuke wakes up. Please don't eat me *hides behind hands*))

There was an evil atmosphere from behind the fighting group. Each of the rookies turned and watched as Sasuke rose from his sleep. A strange pattern enveloped the left side of his face and arm.

He walked towards the group of fighting ninja. Cold sweat ran down the back of all their necks.

"S...Sasuke?" Sakura choked out as she watched her dream boy walk closer bangs covering his face.

"Who did this to you Sakura?" He asked never looking up. When she didn't answer he tipped his head to the side. "It was them wasn't it?" Even Shikamaru gulped at his sinister tone. Neji watched closely from the tree ready to step in if Sasuke turned on his team. "Why don't I teach them a lesson?" He finally looked up a horrid grin plastered to his face and his eyes looked ready to kill.

There was a sudden movement from the raven haired boy and he grabbed the closer sand ninja to him. "Don't." He planted a foot on his back twisting his arms backwards and pulled. "Touch." He pulled harder. "My." His foot sunk deeper into the sound ninjas back. "Team." With each word the man screamed out in pain, his screams getting louder with each second.

"Sasuke stop it!" Sakura shouted but the mad boy ignored her.

"You know with one more tug I can pull your arms, that you are so proud of, off." He snickered. Then as he was about to follow through with is plan there was a painful scream from behind them all. Everyone in the clearing froze as they turned to the screaming blond.

She was thrashing about in her sleep. The blond was clawing at the shoulder, with the scar, causing blood to ooze over her bandages. Her screams were constant, no stop to them it didn't even seem like she was breathing. It sounded like she was in pure and utter pain.

Neji was the first to act he jumped out the tree and ran to the blond his team following after him. "Naruto!" He shouted at the blond as he pulled her into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open as the screams stopped.

"Neji your bleeding?" Naruto spoke in a small voice. She reached up and wiped away a single tear that dropped from Hugga's purple eyes.

"Baka it's you that's bleeding. What the hell do you think you are doing scratching yourself like that?" The stuck up boy asked the fragile girl in his arms. He moved her hair out her face seeing small tears appear in her eyes.

Naruto dug her face into Neji's chest as the rest of the groups wandered closer, forgetting about the sand ninja they had just been fighting. "Ha looks like I managed to get that stick out your arse twice in two days. Dog is going to love me for this. I can see his face when I tell him that thee Neji Hyuga shed a tear because old little me scratched herself in her sleep." Her voice sounded light and amused. However Neji could feel the silent tears the blond was crying seep through his clothes. So he decided to hold her there until she was ready to face the group, he placed his forehead on top of her crown (head).

"Yeah I can see it too. I will never live down that dust spec that was in my eye." He mumbled into her hair and she laughed a little.

The rest of the group watched the scene. Mixed emotions ran through them all. Sasuke, who had just let go of the ninjas whose arm he had broken, looked back at the sand ninja. "You will hand over your scroll and we will let you go without anymore damage inflicted to your bodies."

"Here have it if you want." The leader of the group chucked them an earth scroll. They turned and left not another word spoken.

"Now if you love birds have had enough we will be heading." He turned and stared down at the back of Neji. The strange pattern disappeared. Neji coughed.

"It seems I still have dust in my eye. We will go our separate ways once I have cleared it." Neji felt Naruto squeeze him tighter thanking him for his help.

Ino started fan girling. She grabbed Shikamaru and Choji's arm jumping up and down she squealed. "Oh my god. This is just too cute. They look perfect together and they clearly love each other. Aww I want to keep them they are adorable." The gibberish kept pouring out her mouth. Her reaction caused a depressed aura envelop Shikamaru and Sasuke. Whereas Neji's face turned pinker and pinker with each comment.

Naruto looked up at the handsome boy holding her. Her puffy blue eyes watched as he turned the colour of Sakura's hair. The blond removed the non bloody hand from Neji's back, wiping her eyes so they weren't as puffed up. Naruto leaned up and kissed the small space of skin between his eyebrows. More louder squeals came from behind Neji. "Thank you." Naruto whispered softly in his ear.

Then she pushed him to the ground and straddled him. Everyone gawked at the scene as the blond looked down and the dark-haired boy seductively. "Maybe today is the day I finally get you in the sack?" She watched in amusement as the boy struggled to control his face. Naruto leaned down and leaned in closer to him going for a kiss.

Just as their lips where about to make contact she sat back up smiling down. A slight tingle ran across the dark-haired boys lips, reminding him how close the blond had come to kissing him. Disappointment showed in his eyes for the briefest of seconds. She winked down at him as she stood up.

"Sorry to disappoint but I would rather we didn't have spectators. I just wouldn't be able to get excited with so many people watching." She giggled and walked back towards her team.

Neji shot to his feet. "How many times do I have to tell you Naruto I am not into they things yet so you will have to get someone else into the 'sack'." His monotone voice was back.

"Aww and the stick has been put back in place." Naruto smiled. "Shika, butterfly! I haven't seen you is so long." She hugged them both.

"It has only been two days Naruto." Shikamaru told her sounding board.

"Well maybe my life isn't any good without you there Shika." Her voice became sweet and soft. Her breath brushed his ear. Shikamaru blushed, deeply.

"Naruto?" Sakura and Sasuke spoke at the same time. Their voices sounded odd.

"Yeah?" She pulled back from the pair and looked towards her own team. Sakura lifted her hand and pointed to the blonds shoulder which still had bandages that were soaking up her blood. "Shit I forgot all about that I was bleeding." Naruto bit into the blood soiled bandages and used her other arm to tear them.

Everyone stared at the angry blood seeped scratches across a horrible scar. The blond pulled out another roll of bandages.

"Lee do you mind wrapping me? I can't do a very good job of this arm. Please." The blue-eyed girl handed the bushy browed boy the cloth and watched as he expertly wrapped her arm up.

Once Naruto was prepared the groups split off towards different directions.

* * *

"Naruto you are no help with the directions at all. I think we have just been going round in circles. Just help us out a little." Sakura whined.

"I have told you for the last four days I have no clue where we are going." Naruto snapped back at the nippy girl. Four days and nights with this group wasn't good for her health.

"Wait you two. What is that building?" Sasuke pointed to a big structure that was not far off, stopping the blond from strangling the pinket.

They ran to the building bursting through the door. There was a puzzle printed on the wall which Sakura figured out in seconds.

"Right we open the scrolls on the count of three. One. Two. Three." Naruto and Sakura pulled open the scrolls on Sasuke's count. Smoke filled the room but once it had cleared there stood Iruka.

"Hey guys." He smiled down at his two students who stared in disbelief. Then as he turned to the blond he glomped her.

"Naruto I have missed you so much. Oh and you to Sakura, Sasuke. It's been so long and you were supposed to visit but Kakashi kept giving me excuses from you but I think he just wanted you all to himself." Iruka pouted as he squeezed the blond harder.

"Iruka you are squashing me. Also I think that is the other way about." Iruka pulled back for the blond and watched as she breathed heavily from the lack of oxygen.

"Sorry but I have wanted to ask this before. You seem close? Iruka-sensei how do you even know Naruto considering she was never in our class?" Sakura stepped forward being her usual nosey self.

"I have known Naruto since she was this size." He moved his hand just below his knee to show how small she was. "You could say I have been like a big brother to her or the closest to it." He slung his arm round the blond a big giddy smile on his face.

"Aww so you're an only child. How lucky, you must be spoiled. I am one too but my mum and dad have strict rules." Sakura started blabbing on about how unfair her parents were and Naruto sat there with a smile on her face throughout, whereas Iruka had tensed.

"Actually Sakura." Naruto spoke in a happy sweet tone once the girl had finished ranting. "I don't have a family at all. My mum and dad were killed the day I was born so I don't even know who they were. So consider yourself the lucky one." Her two team mates looked at her shocked. It was the first time she had mentioned anything to do with her family life. Iruka was looking at the blue-eyed girl with a pained expression. "Iruka I believe you are here to tell us the next test." She turned to the scar faced man smile still plastered to her face.

"Oh yeah. Well too many teams have made it through. So there will be a short elimination round. I am also here to explain that the puzzle is supposed to show that a great ninja needs a well-trained mind and body. Now on you go through with the rest of the teams." He stepped aside and let the team of three pass through the doors.

* * *

The total of seven teams stood in front of the Hokage and listed to his commending speech. Only Kabuto left the exam when told anyone could leave if they wanted to and so a new instructor stepped out.

"Hey I am Hayate Gekkō. I will be the proctor for these preliminaries. You will be paired up by a random select program, so the two names that appear are the ones fighting each other. I will only step in on a fight if a winner is clear. There will also be a time limit so if no one wins during that time limit they will both have failed." The man coughed in between each sentence. "Now please proceed up to the balcony with your team leaders. The fist pair will be called in a minute."

The teams headed up the stairs. Some seemed over joyed about the fights and others seemed down right board.

"Dog!" Naruto shouted loud enough that the rest of the people turned and looked at the blond running towards the reading masked man. But soon looked away when they saw it was just a bubbly Naruto. "Seems all of the rookie eight made it. You must be really proud of the teams this year?" She raised an eyebrow watching for a reaction.

"Not particularly. They have done well to get this far but I don't mean anything to the real deal, and you know that." He spoke back voice only loud enough that the girl next to him would hear.

The board to the side started flashing and everyone turned to watch as the first pair flashed up. "Naruto Uzumaki and Yoroi Akadō please come down here."

Naruto and Kakashi watched as one of the members of Kabuto's team descended the stairs. "This should be interesting." Naruto whispered to the sliver haired man as she placed one hand on the railing and jumped over. Landing perfectly on her feet she strolled over to the place she was supposed to stand.

As the fight started Yoroi was the first to attack. Naruto managed to block most of his attacks and landed a few of her own. However they didn't do as much damage as she had planed for the goggles man could dislocate his bones making her physical attacks useless.

"You steal chakra." The blond looked up at the man before he landed another round of attacks.

"Oh you noticed pretty fast Blondie and you didn't even try a technique. Maybe you are feeling tired already as you don't seem to have a lot of chakra to accesess and you need it just to stay awake you know." The man lectured her mocking the small amount of chakra she seemed to have.

"Fuck. This is all your fault I blame you perv." Naruto shouted to no one and most people looked at her like she was crazy. Whereas the Hokage threw her a sheepish smile.

As the fight went on Naruto was at a clear disadvantage her body was taking hits from everywhere. Blood and bruises plastered her body her face retorted in pain even though she never screamed out. The fight hadn't been on for long but Naruto was already very tired and she had come to a point where she couldn't move from where she stood.

"Just give up Blondie you are never going to win against me. You are weak and pathetic, so give in. I am having no fun battling you." He stared down at the blond whose hair covered her face. Disgust was written all over his features and rang through his words towards her.

Naruto suddenly burst out laughing, like he had just told the funniest joke in the world. Her laugh turned dark as she raised her head to expose red and black eyes looking over joyed.

**"Do you know what I like the taste of most?"** She turned her back to him and walked a bit towards where the Hokage and the rest of the instructors stood. She knelt in front of them. **"Long time no see."** She winked as she stood back up and turned back towards the shocked man. **"It's the taste of blood in a fight. Now don't get me wrong I ain't some freak who goes around eating blood, no. It's when it hits my face in a fight and I lick it off, sick right?"** She licked her bleeding lip a huge smile spread across her face. **"Even mine taste pretty good. I better introduce myself I am known as her to some people or Dark Naruto to others so chose one you like. So Yoroi let's have fun and see what your blood tastes like!"** The crazy Naruto jumped and attacked the man.

He stood no chance he had no time to react and all her attacks were random sending him into walls and even towards the railing. Once she had enough kicking him around and he no longer stood up to fight Naruto straddled him and continuously punched his face. Blood splattered over her and she grinned while she kept punching. Behind her the proctor was shouting for her to stop, it was clear who had won. Just as he was about to step in to try to pull her off Kakashi shouted from across the hall.

"Dark stop it you will kill him!" Kakashi was leaning against he railing his book forgotten about long ago. Naruto stopped beating the man and stood up.

**"Is that an offer of a fight Kakashi because I would really love one."** She turned to the team leader. Her black and red eyes shone mockingly bright and a smile was still on her blood stained face. **"Your blood tastes the best Kakashi, come on. Fight me you ass."** She walked closer to the wall below Kakashi.

"You really are a weirdo never mind gross." Kakashi moved away from the railing backing up to the wall.

Naruto jumped up landing on the railing before her team. Everyone watched the crazed blond as she perched there hands holding the railing between her legs. Her body rocked back and forth as she hummed happily.

"Dark! Give Naruto back!" Iruka shouted from behind the Hokage. He looked like he was about to have a fit.

**"Aww but 'big brother' I am Naruto."** She sneered the words big brother. For the briefest of seconds she focused her attention on Iruka. It gave Kakashi enough time to send a look to Guy telling him the plan through one look (( because the eternal rivals are just that awesome)).

"Where is Naruto!?" Iruka demanded from the rocking blond.

**"Ah you mean the other half of me? She is getting some well deserved rest. With having to deal with this group everyday she just has no down time, so thanks to the beaten up mess over there I could surface for a while."**Naruto turned back to Kakashi waiting for the answer she wanted.

He studied the mental blond for a few seconds before he nodded. "Fine Dark lets fight. However you are not allowed to try to kill me." Naruto gave a cute pout.

**"You are no fun Kakashi. Maybe I should fight the rookie eight. Or even Guys team. I am sure no one would care if one or two of them died."** Naruto gave a smile to the two rookies in front of her who had been quiet the whole time. Sakura squirmed under her look as Sasuke took a step back.

"Dark!" Kakashi hissed in a warning tone. Naruto huffed out then flipped backwards off the railing.

**"Fine then spoiled sport now lets fight before I really do fight the rookies."** She kicked up dust and watched it float back down. Then she spotted three pairs of eyes watching her from across the room. **"Or maybe I will fight the red-head. I sure that would be an interesting fight, that I will lose and die with the restrictions I have."** The blond still seemed cheerful throughout her statement.

"Dark watch what you say." The Hokage watched the girl with dark eyes.

**"Oh did I say that out loud sorry. That was need to know information."** The black eyed girl laughed at her 'mistake'. Kakashi jumped down and landed before the blond.

"Do you mind if we use in here to fight? We shouldn't be that long." He looked to the proctor who just coughed in response. "Ok let's go Dark."

They both turned and faced each other. The blond smiled at him cheekly. Then with no sound they started to fight. It was just a fist fight to being with and then transformed into an all out taijutsu fight. The younger ninja's all migrated over towards Neji's team, that also included Gaara's team.

"Wow this is just intense and I thought her fight with that Sai dude was crazy." Kiba leaned against the wall his eyes never left the fight. The pup on his head barked in agreement.

"Who is she?" Gaara was the first to break the silence that had filled the air for a few minutes. His deep voice shocked everyone and they all turned to the red-head.

"That is Naruto Uzumaki's other half." Neji spoke up still never looking away from the fight in front of them all.

"Other half?" Hinata looked to her cousin but jumped when the green tights boy behind her answered.

"You could say it is the feelings she doesn't show." Lee patted Neji's back as he walked to stand and watch the fight beside him.

"And she is one hell of a bitch. That would kill anyone as long as she had fun in the fight." Tenten turned and faced the group. She couldn't stand to watch anymore.

"Wait so Naruto has killed people?" Choji sounded genuinely hurt.

"We don't know if Dark or Naruto has killed anyone. However Dark just about wiped out our team a year ago." The brown-haired girl looked back at her teammates cautiously but when there was no move from either she continued. "We met Naruto I think it was just over a year ago. We had just graduated and it was during a training exercise. We were in the middle of getting a pep talk from Guy-sensei.

_**Tenten's POV.**_  
_**Flashback**_ ((oh look another one))

They stood in a straight line listening to Guy rant about the power of youth. Lee was a bit too excited over the talk next thing you know he would be storming about in green tights and have a stupid bowl cut. Neji was looking as snobby as ever while Tenten tried to get some boost of morale for Guy's words.

Then there was a bubbly laugh that rang out through the training area and a blond girl fell out a tree behind them. Guy stopped mid sentence.

"Naruto?" His voice sounded over joyed and shocked at the same time. "What are you doing out here? Has my eternal rival came for a challenge?"

The blond still rolled about the ground giggling for a few seconds before she managed to get to her feet wiping a tear out of her eye. "I was here for a sparing session if you were free because Dog is too busy to amuse me. Oh I am sorry for falling out a tree but that speech was so horrible I couldn't hold my laugh anymore." The girl's voice was sweet and still light from laughter.

"I am sorry but I am training my team. Oh would you like to meet them?" Guy gestured to the three people stood in front of him who were staring at the blond like she was a threat.

"Hey I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you all, also if you are strong lets spar." Naruto checked them over, trying to deduct their power from a look.

"I am Neji Hyuga." He raised his eyebrow at the blond but done it in a way it looked like he was looking down on her. Naruto was suddenly in the dark-haired boys face her blue eyes looked up piercing his. Her stance was aggressive and it was obvious she didn't like the way he had treated her.

"The fuck do you think you are looking at like that. I will knock you into place if you look at me like that again." She growled her persona had totally changed from a few seconds ago but it seemed more natural the way she acted just now.

"Wow down girl. He didn't mean anything harmful or disrespectful by it. Also anger will ruin your youthful looks Naruto. Oh god how does Kakashi deal with you?" Guy told her as he dragged Naruto back by her orange collar.

"Well he is the one that follows me like a lost puppy most of the time so ask him." The girl grunted as she let herself be dragged in front of a boy with almost shoulder length hair.

"Hi I am Rock Lee. Nice to meet you Naruto." He put his arm out to the blond and she took it with her long-sleeved arms hand. Her other arm was completely bare except the short sleeve that just covered the top of her arm.

"Lee you have a strong grip don't you. I like it I guess Guy teaches you mainly taijutsu." The blond stated as she shook the boy's hand.

"To be honest that is all I can do." Lee told her, he stood there waiting for her to laugh at him and tell him something like he could never be a ninja with just that. But no such retort ever came from the blond she just smiled at him and moved on towards Tenten.

"I am Tenten. It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto." The blue-eyed girl checked Tenten out before she also shook her hand.

Naruto clasped her hands behind her head. "So I guess I can't train with you Guy. God why does everyone have to be busy when I want someone to spar with me." She huffed out a big breath and turned to walk away.

"Wait can't she train with us?" Tenten shouted catching the blonds attention. It would be good to train with another girl of once Tenten had thought.

"Well I don't know. Naruto do you promise to keep it on the low?" Guy was looking between his team and the small girl.

"What happened to the positive Guy who would push everyone to their limits, never going easy on them." Naruto laughed as she turned to the group a growing hunger was possessing her blue eyes.

"He is still here but you will be their opponent and they have just graduated." Guy looked at her his face serious for the first time since he had been with his new team.

"Guy-sensei are you doubting my skills? She looks like she is at least a year younger than us so I doubt it matters if we have just graduated. Also I am pretty skilled so I don't need a little girl to hold back." Neji sounded just a little pissed that a little girl was being told to take it easy on them and to be honest Tenten was too.

"Hey let me take the cocky bastard. I will go full power, but I promise not to hurt him." She winked at the older man and took a stand just opposite Neji.

"I can't promise the same thing." Neji took place in front of her.

"Fine I will be the spectator. Do the spar sign. Now step back a bit." They both done as told. Naruto's smirk dropped and Neji looked as stuck up as ever. "Ok go."

Neji ran forward and hit Naruto square in the chest sending her backwards but half way through the air she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. There was a pulsing sound as Neji looked down he could see a wind enhanced blade close to his throat.

"Now if I was serious you would be one hot looking corpse." Her words sent shivers down his neck from where she was breathing. He gulped audibly.

The blade was removed and she skipped towards Guy. "I see you have quite a potentially skilled team. Normally the shadow clone would have lasted longer than that. However it is disappointing that he didn't realise it was a shadow clone. Then you have a taijutsu expert and I haven't quite figured out the girl but she seems skilled to be put in this team." Naruto gave her evaluation of the team and looked over pleased with what she had found. "They will be fun to play with when Dog is too busy to stalk me and I also have no missions." Tenten could feel a cold sweat run down her neck.

"They all have good potential don't they and Tenten here is a weapons expert." Naruto's eyes lit up and she turned to the burnet.

"Oh a weapons expert this is going to be even more fun than I first anticipated. That is if you don't mind me having fun with them." She turned back to Guy with pleading eyes.

"No I think this will be good for them there is a lot they all could learn from you." Naruto started to bounce about like a small child on Christmas and Neji scoffed.

"What on earth can we learn for a brat. She is fast I give her that I didn't even see her do the substation, but that is all she is." Neji turned and started back at his training when the blond laughed loud and mocking.

"That wasn't substation it was a shadow clone here from the start. I never show my real body to new people unless I want to or have no choice. Guess I am paranoid." She shrugged and sat on the grass. "Do you mind if I observe first and then join in then I will know how much I can use." Guy nodded and patted her head, a growl escaped the small girl and Guy's smile just grew wider.

"Ok back to training. Just forget Naruto is here she has probably been watching you from the start anyway."

After that they fell back into their routine training. Naruto joined in about half an hour later and gave them hints. This was when Naruto had started flirting with Neji. Joking around with Lee and fell into comfortable conversations with Tenten. For the next few weeks Naruto would train with them once a week and Guy's team had started to look forward to these training sessions. But after about five weeks something changed.

Neji, Lee and Tenten were walking to the training area conversations about what crazy games the blond would have them do for training filled the air. As they walked into the typical clearing they noticed one thing off. The blond was lying on the ground staring at the sky. The most out-of-place thing though was the blond wore dark colours. A black quarter sleeved top covered only the top half of the blonds body exposing her tanned stomach.

The blond turned her head eyes closed showing of her braided high pigtail. The blond suddenly jumped to her feet.

**"I see Guy isn't here yet. I guess someone is smiling on me today for I just keep having good luck."** Naruto's eyes fluttered open to show black eyes with red pupils. These eyes were the total opposite of the cold blue they were used to seeing, these eyes lusted for blood. **"So lets fight."**

"Where's Naruto? We aren't fighting you." Lee shouted at the odd blond his newly cut bowl cut hair swished about with his stress.

**"Oh I guess I should explain a few things I am Naruto's other half I am Naruto but people refer to me as Dark. That could be because of the clothes I like to wear or the personality, but if I to be totally honest I think the other halves personality is more dark. Also."** The blond disappeared and then a black clothed leg slammed the side of Lee's face sending him across the lot into a tree. **"Fight me or die."**

That day all three of them had to fight for their lives and if Guy hadn't turned up they wouldn't have won that fight. None of them could remember how Guy had stopped Dark as when he had appeared the three of them collapsed in exhaustion. That was the reason they had focused on their stamina a lot in their training as well as honing their skills.

Naruto never trained with them again she still saw them in the village and acted as if nothing had ever happened and that was the way they all liked to keep it.

_**End flash back**_  
_**Nobody's POV**_

The eleven young ninja stared at the burnet and her team. They were having an inner turmoil between disbelief and amazement.

"I think the worst thing about it was that to Dark it was a game. She was toying with us just waiting till she got bored before she finally finished us off." Tenten gritted her teeth at the memory of the sinister side of Naruto.

Neji sighed as he kept watching the fighting ninja. "Actually do you know what bothers me the most that thing never lied, it didn't see the need. I am worried that we don't know how Naruto really feels or who she really is. This is the manifestation of her inner self or at least the darker part of it." Lee nodded in agreement and watched the long-haired boy out the corner of his eye.

"This should be interesting. She is very intriguing." The red-head voiced and e en though everyone was creeped out by him they agreed with him. Naruto was an interestingly odd person.

Their was no more room for conversation as there was a flash of green in their view. Dark grunted in pain and just before she hit the floor Kakashi caught her in his arms. Guy stood above them arm still stretched out from where he had knocked the blond hard enough to knock her out.

"Guy go find Light quick he is the only one in the village just now that can deal with this." Kakashi looked up at the green righted man with his one uncovered eye.

"Good thing I was on duty near by and felt that horrible chakra pulsing blood lust." A strong voice rang through the gym and across the room stood a cat masked man. His green flamed coat swished as he walked towards the blond and silver-haired pair.

"I have seen that coat before." Ino whispered as the group watched the new man kneeled beside Kakashi and Naruto.

"No it was similar the one we saw was wore by the ANBU at the Hokage's office and it was blue flames not green." Shikamaru told the blond girl next to him.

"Oh yeah. Do you think they are the same team or something, or just had the same idea?" Sakura had found her voice once again.

"No it is very odd for the ANBU to stand out that much so I am guessing they are from the same team." Kiba was the one to answer this time and everyone was shocked by the smart answer coming from the stupid boy.

"This will hurt so please keep her still." The ANBU man told Kakashi as he placed a hand on either side of Naruto's head. There was a faint white light that engulfed Naruto's head and the mans hands. Naruto's body jerked upwards slightly an there was a few more actions like this before the man stopped. He smoothed her hair out. "She had gotten better at suppressing her, I was just helping this time. She is also getting better with dealing with the pain. Please take her to a hospital she will not wake up for a few days. Wait make that a few hours, we are talking about Naruto here." His voice was flat the whole time but for a second or not even that something like fondness was there but was gone before anyone could latch onto it.

"Thank you Light. You can go back to your duty now." The Hokage told the green flamed man, who kneeled before him and then disappeared.

"I will take Naruto to the hospital. Yeah you can come Iruka,before you ask, because I will need to come straight back." With that the three of them were gone.

The rest of the groups moved back to their original places.

Sasuke Uchiha was next against Kiba Inuzuka. Sasuke won but was pulled out straight after by Kakashi.  
Then it was Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame. Shino won.  
Forth was Misumi Tsurugi against Kankurō. Kankurō won.  
Next was Sakura Haruno versus Ino Yamanaka. They ran out of time so no one won.  
After that was Temari against Tenten. Temari won.  
Seventh match was Shikamaru Nara verses Kin Tsuchi. Shikamaru won.  
Then it was Hinata Hyūga up against Neji Hyūga. Neji won.  
The ninth match was Rock Lee against Gaara. Gaara won.  
Last was Chōji Akimichi versus Dosu Kinuta. Dosu won.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here**** you go another lovely chapter :P**

**Oh and about fem Naruto coming under Naruko sorry but I just don't like it so I still call her Naruto. So please just put up with my stubborness.**

* * *

_**Nobody's POV**_

Naruto woke up in the hospital bed. "I should permanently rent this bed. I spend more time here than my apartment." She turned her head to be nose to nose with Iruka.

"Yeah I think I will get one next to you because I am pretty sure you are due to give me a heart attack." He trailed his had down her face and say it on her cheek. Naruto was thankful for the touch and smiled closing her eyes pressing up into Iruka's hand.

"I am still weak and pathetic. I let her show when I was at a disadvantage, still a bad loser I guess." Her hand was now placed over Iruka's on her cheek. When Naruto opened her eyes they weren't upset but angry.

"You are not weak or pathetic. If anything you are the total opposite." Iruka's eyes locked with Naruto's blue ones and they stayed like that until the blond smiled again. "Oh I almost forgot you have visitors waiting outside for you. I will go bring them in." Iruka went to get the door while Naruto sat up in her bed. Luckily the hospital had put a long-sleeved gown on her. Then nine teenagers came bursting through the door. Iruka took a seat on the bed as Shikamaru had taken the seat beside the bed.

"So how you feeling Naruto?" Choji was the first to speak standing at the bottom of the blonds bed.

"I am perfectly fine. Actually I would be up and about now but I am sure Iruka would have a heart attack if I even tried." Naruto sent a look to the man who was posted on her bed, who just winked at her.

"So when will you be out then?" Hinata spoke as she strode in the far corner of the room.

"She will be released tomorrow after someone has checked her out and she has a good nights sleep. I better be going so I will check in on you soon." Iruka stood up and headed for the door but just before he left the room he turned back to the blond in her bed. "Just don't run away for the hospital, again." Then with that the scar faced man left.

Naruto flopped back down arm draped over covering her eyes. "So what are you guys doing here?" Her voice sounded oddly emotionless.

"Well when a friend gets carried into hospital you normally do go visit them." Kiba sat on the foot board of Naruto's bed.

"Huh friends?" The blond whispered before she clambered out of bed. She knew the hospital room well it was the one they always put her in. Naruto opened the window and was happy to see the massive ledge she loved to sit on and so she did. "Sorry you all had to see that. Also sorry team guy for having to see her once again. I can only guess that she is not a pleasant person to be around or see more than once." Naruto talked absently to group as she stared down soon the village.

Shikamaru came and sat next to the blond leaving Choji to take the seat next to the bed. The blond looked over towards the lazy genius.

"It was interesting to meet the other half of you or whatever. You must get board in here, I should have brought shoji or something." There was a small smile sent the blue-eyed girls way.

"Naruto, if I be honest you other half is a bit unpleasant. However as long as she doesn't try to kill me I don't mind her because she is part if you." Neji spook from next to the door still trying to act indifferent.

The group changed the subject quickly afterwards falling into any random conversations. They talked for a while before their was a nock at the door. In stepped the green flame ANBU from before.

"Light? Let me guess you had to deal with me once again." Naruto got back into her bed.

"Not really it was Guy who knocked you out. I am sorry kids but I am going to have to ask you to leave me and Naruto alone while I give her a check up." The brown-haired man sat on the bed and produced a needle. "Do you mind?" Naruto just shook her head and stuck her arm out. The last thing the group saw before the door closed behind them was a needle getting stuck into the Blonds arm. "I just want to check if your blood has changed any. Do you mind explaining what it was like this time?"

Naruto sighed leaning her head against the head-board. "We both know I hate to lose and I guess you already know of the mission I am on so I will get to the point. I have chakra restrictions on me so if I get angry I can't use more than chūnin level chakra. Well in the exam I was up against a ninja who can steal people's chakra, and being a stubborn jackass I didn't want to lose even though it wouldn't affect my mission if I had lost. So I lost all inner control and I guess you could say I fell asleep a she took over. However like every other time I don't remember a single thing about when she was in control. Thanks for helping me suppress her though."

A light chakra enveloped Naruto's body as she was check for internal damage. "You seem to be fine, but it's still getting worse." The man's head hanged a little when he mentioned the 'it' getting worse.

"We knew it would Light. I am fine as long as you promise not to tell anyone, no need for them to worry over nothing." Naruto was a small demanding one. Light's seat screeched across the floor as he stood up suddenly. Naruto didn't even flinch as she was used to this reaction.

"Nothing Naruto! Nothing! Really this noting is serious and I can't find a single way of curing it. Who knows what it will lead to because guess what I have never even heard of anything like this before. Why can't I tell someone? Why can't I get you help?" The dark-haired man was shouting his voice cracked as he asked her the questions he always did when it can to this topic. Just then Kakashi came through the door.

"Sorry I am interrupting anything?" As he look around at the clearly upset green-eyed man his face became worried. "What's wrong."

"It's nothing Dog, Light was just saying bye." Naruto set daggers to the man standing next to her bed they locked eyes for a few seconds then the brown-haired man turned away.

"Yeah nothing. Bye Naruto Kakashi." Then Light disappeared leaving the pair behind.

"What was that about?" Kakashi asked as he took the seat beside the bed pulling it close so he could rest on his elbow.

"Oh it was nothing really. He was just upset that I let myself go just to win a match that never even mattered." The blond adjusted herself to look at the masked man. "So how was the rest of the matches?"

Kakashi looked at the blond not really believing her story. "All the sand ninja went through sod did one of the sound ninja. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Shino also have went through. How are you feeling anyway Naruto?" This one uncovered eyes skimmed over the blond before he meet her eyes again.

"I can't say I am surprised about that selection. Also I am fine Dog, nothing can keep me down for long." Even though her words were playful she had slipped back into her emotionless tone that everyone who knew her apparently loved.

"I am glad. I am also here to tell you I won't see you unless really needed until the exam finals as I will be training the little Uchiha. You should go visit Lee by the way he is just down the hall." Kakashi leaned back in the chair watching the blond.

"What do you mean Bushy brows is down the hall?" Naruto looked at her 'sensei' with a little shock at his statement.

"So you weren't told? Lee was taught how to open some of the inner gates. With this he was beating Gaara, however Gaara won by crushing part of Lee's body and the strain from opening the inner gates is not helping." Naruto's face distorted into anger. Kakashi knew what she wanted to do but wouldn't do it while he was still there. "Well I better be heading." He got up and walked to the door. "Naruto just don't do anything that will get me killed by Iruka." The blond nodded as she watched him leave.

As soon as she had the chance Naruto was running down the hall way not really know where she was going. She had stopped a dark haired nurse who pointed her just along the corridor. Naruto kept running until she heard voices she recognised.

When she burst through the door ten confused teenagers and confused adult started back at her. Still out of breath she marched across the straight towards Guy, who in turn stood up preparing to say high. But before a word could escape his mouth Naruto punched him square in the face sending him flying though a path the teenagers had made for her.

"That is for teaching him that fucking technique." The group stared shocked as the Blond stomped over and towered the decked man. "You of all people should know what it does to the body, now I don't doubt for a second that he could do it but against him? You should have just let him lose with minimal damage not use that against him. For fucksake Guy he is like me in a lot of aspects!" Naruto stared down anger flaring. Guy looked up at her sorrow in his eyes.

"I am sorry Naruto, I didn't know it would end up like this." He let his head hang again.

"Well as his sensei you should have knew." Naruto kneeled down chin resting on her knees, so she could look into Guy's eyes. "I guess I will have to deal with him then. I shouldn't let him roam about anymore he is too dangerous. But just so you know if Lee doesn't get better it is all on you and I will never, never, let you forget." Naruto hissed.

"Naruto! That is harsh." Sakura shouted across at the blond angers for treating a higher ranking ninja that way.

"You want to shut the fuck up Pinky! Lee could have died. If it was anyone else they probably would have. I know that the red head wouldn't have hesitated to kill if given the chance, for I know his type pretty well." Naruto stood up and let her emotions show for one second, except anger. A tear fell down her cheek as she kissed Lee's forehead. "Just hurry up an get better. I need I punching bag you know." She turned and opened the closest window. Before jumping out though she turned back and looked at Lee once more. "Don't worry I will make him pay for it." Then she jumped.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds as Guy raised to his feet. They all watched intrigued as he rubbed his red sore face.

"So what was that about?" Neji piped up.

"No wait what I want to know is why the hell did she shout and me and you. Sometimes I think that bitch is crazed out her mind. Never mind the fact that none of us know her at all. All I know after being on her team for months is she is bipolar, her favourite colour is orange, she has no parents and was home schooled. Also that she has a inner her that wants to kill everyone for fun. Now tell me if anyone knows different?" Sakura started raving. Hands flying everywhere as she voiced her dislike towards the blond.

"Actually her favourite colour is blue." Neji told them even though he sounded like he was far away.

"This is none of your businesses. She is angry and the only thing we can hope for is that no one gets killed during her rampage. So I advise you to stay away from her for today. Also Sakura don't judge Naruto like that, all of you should should feel privileged that she is comfortable enough to get angry around you. You will probably never know the turn Naruto." With that depressing note Guy got up and left.

* * *

Naruto leapt up the building. She knew exactly what room she was going to as she had checked when they had first entered the leaf. When she reached the third floor window Naruto smashed it without hesitation and stormed into the apartment.

"For being someone who can hide their presence well you didn't do a good job of being discreet." A deep voice sounded from behind her.

"Maybe I didn't want to go un-noticed." She turned and flung a Kunai. Which was stopped by a wall of sand.

Then a clone was beside the red head punching him with so much for it dispatched itself and sent Gaara flying into Naruto's arms. The small blade that Ibiki had given her was pressed tightly to his neck. His sister and brother burst through the door at the loud noises and was surprised to see their younger brother with a bruising cheek and blood trickling down his neck.

"What do you want!?" The konoichii shouted at Naruto.

"I want the little sand-nin here to pay for destroying my sparing partner. You both probably watched him crush Lee's arm and leg." Naruto pressed a little harder causing a little more blood to trickle down Gaara's neck.

"Why would you all go that far to protect him. What is it about friends?" Gaara asked in a small tone and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Friends? I don't have any. I have people who train with me. People who put up with me and others that know me. I don't have friends they just accept me, they don't like me. The only person I have is Iruka and that doesn't do much as he hate what I am." The blond let the red head go and stepped back. "I was planning on killing you but I guess I will leave that until later. Don't want the Hokage getting mad now do I?" Naruto turned and headed for the broken window. "Bye Shikaku jinchriki. Sand ninja." Naruto leapt out a window for the second time that day.

Naruto lay in the hospital bed she was forced to stay the night I by the over paranoid Iruka. Her hair lay messily over her pillow turning it from a pure white colour to a honey golden one. She flung a covered arm over her face as the sunlight streamed onto it. However as she moved a pain shot through her inside she winced staying still until it subsided. She still lay with her eyes closed when she heard the door open and close softly.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru's soft voice sounded uncertain in the quite room.

"Hmm." The blond hummed showing she was awake and knew of his presence.

"Hurry up and get dressed we are going out for the day with the rest of them. Oh and there is a note on the bedside table." Shikamaru flung the clothes in the cupboard, that Kakashi had brought with him, at Naruto.

The girl rolled over in her bed pulling the note off the dresser as she sat up.

_**I am sorry for yesterday Naruto. I will keep our promise but I am still going to find a cure. Oh Flame and Soul heard about your slip up and have shouted at me that you better get better. I agree so you can shut these idiot up. The rose is an apology and the ribbon is a good luck charm from the team. Please ware it when possible or I will feel offended.**_  
_**Love Light.**_

Naruto looked at the perfect blue rose and blue ribbon that lay neatly beside it. She laughed a little as she picked them up. "Baka." she whispered softly to the air.

"That is an strange coloured rose, don't you think?" Shikamaru leaned over the bed peering at the gifts she received.

"I have seen stranger things in the world." Naruto shooed Shikamaru out the room. "Give me five minutes."

Naruto emerged from the hospital room with a white sundress and pale orange flower prints on. She had also found a way to tie the Blue rose to her white shawl with the blue ribbon. Her golden locks spilled down her back like a waterfall.

"I think Kakashi choice in clothes was influenced by Iruka. He is always trying to get me to ware these types of dresses." The blue-eyed girl smoothed her hands over the puffed up shirt, almost like she was nervous in this type of clothing.

"You look good. Most of us stay with the same style all the time so you look dressed up if anything." Shikamaru turned towards the exit. "Now let's go everyone is waiting outside. I was voted less likely to get killed waking you up so that's why it's only me." Naruto let a little giggle bubble out and followed.

"I need to checkout first so I will get you out side with the rest." Naruto walked in the opposite direction as Shikamaru walked out the door.

The rest of their group stood outside. They all turned as Shikamaru walked out.

"So she didn't kill you then." Kiba remarked laughing at the pineapple haired boy.

"Well guess who I won't be catching when they faint of blood loss." Shikamaru just kept walking by him towards the rest of their friends.

"What do you mean faint of blood loss?" However Kiba didn't get to finish his retort as Naruto walked out. Causing them all to stop and stare. Everyone of the boys started had a slight tint to their cheeks even Neji. "I think you might just be right Shika."

Naruto bounced though the group stopping when she felt their eyes glued to her. "Do you like what you see?" She raised an eyebrow spinning in a circle to look at them all.

"Don't get so cocky Naruto." Neji stepped forward and fiddled with the blue rose and ribbon. "So who gave you the gift."

Naruto smiled a real heart warming smile as she looked down at the rose and ribbon. "An old acquaintance owed me an apology and the ribbon was a good well gift from the rest of them." No one bothered to ask who 'them' were because they knew they would revive a round about answer.

"They must know you pretty well if they knew to get you blue and not orange." He took a step back sending the blond a little smile of his own.

"I guess we do know each other well. What shocked me though is that he knew to get a rose. I have never told him openly my favourite flower yet he remembered and made a blue one for me." She smile down at the perfectly shaped flower.

"So it's a he? Sure you are just acquaintances." Tenten leaned in admiring the flower.

"Ok this is just no fair. Naruto gets all the guys. Her best bloody friend looks like Sasuke. All the boys here thinks she is cute and now she has a secret admirer we haven't even met." Ino whined along with Sakura.

Naruto laughed so hard she doubled over. Holding her hips gasping for breath they all looked at the girl confused at the sudden odd act. "Oh. My. God. You think that they are admirers?" She laughed again and then stood straight and looked at the confused girls in the eye, laughter still lighting them up. "You could never be so wrong. When this group first met me we wanted to rip each other apart. No relationship is between us except respect. Although we have our odd moments of affection." The blond smoothed her dress over as the others contemplated her words. "Oh and so what if Sasuke looks like Sai?"

Hinata was the first to realise Naruto had asked a question. "Sasuke is attractive which leads to Sai also being attractive. So they are saying you are lucky to have an attractive best friend."

"Wait you find that emo look attractive? I guess they are good-looking but I prefer people who look like Neji, Shika or even that red-headed sand ninja." Naruto scratched her cheek pondering their looks.

"Wait you find these two attractive!?" Kiba slapped Neji's and Shikamaru's back.

"Yeah I guess. Don't get me wrong you are good-looking you are just have that wild look, not such a big fan of that. Then Choji is good-looking too but he has more of a cute look. Shino I can't say much about since I haven't seen his face. I don't really have a type but I am not a fan of the cute, wild or emo look even though you do look handsome." Naruto tried to explain why she had chosen those three but just resulted in confusing the girls more.

"I seriously worry if you are right in the head Naruto. Your taste in boys is crap." Sakura told the blond with a horrified look. Naruto just sighed and waved her off.

During their talk about boys they had started heading to town. Shikamaru and Neji had stayed very quite though. With the route they were taking it lead them by a bath house. Naruto stopped out of nowhere a big grin crossed her face. They all turned to her confused.

"Could you excuse me for a second? I have just seen someone I haven't sen in a long time." She ran off towards the wall to the girls bath without an answer. The group of confused teenagers just watched as Naruto crept up behind a long white-haired man trying to peek into the girls bath. "Perv!" Naruto shouted at the top of her lungs. What happened next was so fast it was unbelievable. The white-haired man jumped, women ran out the bath with towels wrapped around them screaming. The white-haired man got better up and the women huffed back to their baths. Naruto rolled about the floor laughing.

"God that hurt. What the hell why did you rat me out little girl?" The pervy man stood up rubbing his head. He never looked down at the blond.

"That is shocking Pervy Sage not even recognising your own pupil." The blond was still laughing at the man as he Looked down at her shock.

"Naruto?" He grabbed the girl into his arms and spun her round hugging her. "You little brat I missed you so much. But why the hell did you get me a beating. I see you still like to see me get my research spoiled."

"Yeah and you are still a perverted old man." Naruto pulled out his arms and looked up into his red streaked face. "So what are you doing back here. Also you haven't stayed in touch the only reason I knew you were still alive was the you released a new book." She punched hi stomach.

"How do you think I feel Kit I had no way of telling if you had been killed." He looked the blond up and down. That was when he noticed the group of teens now surrounding them. "Are these your fellow genin. I hope you are taking wonderful care of my stunning grand-daughter." He lifted his eyebrows causing the horned head protector to rise too.

"Wait Naruto said she had no family." Sakura sent the blond daggers thinking she had tried to just get sympathy.

"I don't this Pervy Sage just likes to call himself that. To be honest he would call himself my dad if he was a little younger. I should introduce you. Guys this is my sensei the Pervy Sage." Naruto waved her hand between them.

"Kit stop calling me that. Kids listen closely I am the toad sage, the might Jiraiya and one of the legendary Sannin. I am also Naruto's fabulous sensei." There was a lot of clanking of his shoes and odd hand movement while he introduced himself. The group just looked at him like he had just told him he was an alien.

"Wait you are a Sannin? I am sorry but I find that hard to believe." Sakura looked at the man horrified that she was even speaking to someone like him.

"Well I am little pinket. I was taught by the 3rd Hokage and I taught the 4th Hokage. Just like I am teaching Naruto who plans to be the Hokage." Naruto nodded in agreement along with her sensei.

"Wait so you taught the 4th and Naruto wants to one day become Hokage?" Tenten looked at the blond girl and white-haired man in shock. The rest of the group was also in shock at this new developement of the blond.

"Yeah she wants to be Hokage so.." He was cut off by his own sudden yelp of pain. Jiraiya gave Naruto a death glare as she removed her foot from his.

"Oh sorry Pervy Sage but we really should be going. I will come find you someother time and we will train together before I have to do the exams. I have fun with your 'research' and remember to tell the old perv you are back, he missed you." Naruto turned with her group hand sticking in the air waving back to the old man. Who in return like out a creepy smile and went back to is peeping tom state.

* * *

The teenage group walked through the village's town. A few different conversations had started throughout.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Shino where in a conversation about the best way to fight and the best weapons to be used. Sakura and Ino where having a dreaming conversation about how Sasuke was so cute and then an argument broke out about who would be his future wife. Choji, Hinata and Kiba just spoke about how their teaining was going. They were all mainly stalling until they reached the BBQ hut for their main agective. Find out more about mysterious Naruto.

Seated comfortably around the table they ordered. Everyone was shocked when Naruto's order rivalled Choji's. They all thought that the Blond eat the bare minimum with the way Kakashi acted around her.

"You sure eat a lot Naruto. With the way Kakashi acts you would think you eat nothing." Sakura was the first to point out the obversion they had all made.

"No I love to eat I just don't eat often. My stomach is a bottomless pit so I don't see the point in eating sometimes since I am always hungry." The blonds shrugged and dug into the plate of meat in front of her.

"So Naruto. How did you meet Iruka-sensei? Considering we all know him through school your relationship is interesting." Kiba questioned feeding Akamaru who was placed on his head.

"He was the first person to accept me I guess. When I was younger the Hokage would visit me once a week with enough money to survive for that week, because I was an orphan since the day I was born. I was never liked much so I tended to stay inside unless needed. Before I was supposed to join the academy Iruka was sent to tutor me. He fell in love with me you could say I guess, not in a creepy way he felt like he needed to protect me as a brother figure so that's how I met him. It also led to why I didn't attend the academy." Naruto didn't even look up as explained the story to them.

"Why didn't you attend the academy?" Shino was the one who asked. Naruto had a small distant smile on her face.

"I got into a fight with Pervy Sage." They all looked at her in disbelief as she continue her story. "I was out with Iruka one day when I found a frog purse I really wanted but just as I got to it so did he. I stood their shouting at him as he laughed down at me I kicked him pretty hard in a place you should never be kicked." Naruto's face turned to something evil and the boys sweat dropped. "Once he recovered though he left with the frog purse still in hand. That day I stormed about in a mood. However, Pervy Sage found me later that day and gave me the frog telling me it was a gift to me as his new student. So I never went to school and got taught by Pervy Sage when he was home."

Ino leaned in her chin resting on her hands. "Ok let's get to the good stuff. Have you ever been in a relationship?" Everyone looked at the blond, waiting for the answer, some trying to be more discreet about it.

Naruto rubbed her neck for a few seconds before she answered. "I was in a relationship I guess." Ino leaned further in and the rest where paying undivided attention. They were about to ask more questions when Naruto cut them off. "Then he tried to kill me."

Sakura spat her drink out sending it allover Kiba who sat across from her. No one really paid any attention though as most chocked and others just stared in utter disbelief.

"Do you mind if I ask why the he tried to kill you?" Shika seemed extremely calm while asking the question.

"I would rather you wouldn't ask much about that situation, or him to be honest. Lets just say he thought it was for the best." Naruto looked down at her food face devoid of all emotion.

"What good would come from killing you?" Sakura leaned in just like Ino both interested in the tragic love story.

"Just drop it." Naruto slammed her hands down as she stood up. "Please excuse me." Naruto squirmed out of her corner seat. However as she reached the end some uneven ground tripped her up sending her flying into the arms of the red-head who had just entered the BBQ shop. The blond pulled herself out of his chest and smirked at him. "Nice bruise. Hope it doesn't hurt to much or that wonderful cut you are sporting." Her thumb traced the red cut across the boys neck.

"They are fine no thanks to you. I really hope you clean your Kunai. Don't want to catch something from what ever other things you cut with it." Gaara looked at the Blond his face as stony as ever.

"Yeah you crazy bitch marking our brother up like that." Temari came forward to face the blond trying to look intimidating.

Naruto just sent her a heart melting smile that caused a few people to blush as she stepped closer. The smile changed into something that would send the bravest man running. "You tell that to me again after I put you in the same state of Bush Brows. Lets just say your brother is lucky to be alive, and the only reason for that is because I had a change for heart last night." Naruto growled. "Who is to say I won't kill him today? Now excuse me while I go to the toilet." She turned and headed down to the toilets.

"What was that about?" Neji sneered at the group before him.

"I had an unexpected visit from your loveable Blond last night. Lets just say she is seriously murderous when angry." Gaara turned. "I don't feel like eating BBQ lets go somewhere else." They left the group staring at there invisible path.

Once the blue-eyed girl returned no one bothered to talk about what had just happened instead they asked more questions about the blond.

"So how did you meet Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata leaned around Kiba so she could see the blond.

"He was the first one assigned to teach me when Pervy Sage was out of the village and I wasn't aloud to go. He took quite a liking to me and started to hang about me a lot until about a year ago when we were too busy to interact."

"Why is your favourite colour blue?" Neji looked at Naruto who sat across from him.

"Eh that is a bit of a personal story so I would rather not tell. Sorry." She smiled at the group scratching her cheek awkwardly.

The question and answer section went on for a while consisting of things like why she wore so much orange or her first mission which she answered simply with she liked the colour on and the was need to know information. Mainly because she couldn't tell them her first mission was to eliminate a spy from the land of stone.

Naruto stared to nod off head resting on the shoulder of the pineapple-headed boy next to her.

"I guess that is our cue to leave. I would offer to take her home without waking her but I really don't know where she stays. Does anyone?" Shikamaru asked their strange group but when everyone shook their heads he tapped the blond gently. "Naruto it's time to go home." The blond mumbled a five more minutes you ass swatting his hand away. Giggles consisted through the group as she sat up sleepily.

The walk home was silent and only goodbyes were said as each went their separate ways. So only Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto where left.

"Well I need to go this way so see you later." Naruto planted a kiss on all three of their cheeks and then ran off.

Naruto walked down the last dark alley before her apartment. When someone appeared in front of her. He stared her straight in the eyes for a few seconds before an amused husky voice spoke. "You are coming with me Blue flame Kumara."

Naruto tried to move into a fighting stance but her body felt heavy and tired. "Stupid genjutsu." Was the last thing the blond girl muttered before she crumpled to the ground blacking out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here is another chapter because iI love you ;)**

**I know I am not the bestn at spelling, and it is kind of funny that I know a lot of your fist langues aren't even English and mine is. So sorry and just put up with my mstakes sometimes please.**

**Oh also I was wondering if anyone woyuld like to proofread my chapters before I put them up? Just message me.**

**Well thats all I have to say so please injoy x**

* * *

_**Nobody's POV**_

Shikamaru walked through the town with his team. They were just back from training and were heading to the BBQ shop for lunch.

"Hey Shika, Choji have any of you seen Naruto lately? Me and Sakura were wanting to go shopping with her but have no clue where to find her." Ino looked at both boys hoping they could shed light on the other blonds where about.

"Now that I think about it I haven't seen her since we all went out together. Which was three days ago." Shikamaru told his teammate as Choji nodded in agreement munching down on some crisps.

"Oh don't worry about that especially since Jiraiya is back. She likes to disappear for a few days to have some alone time or train." Asuma patted the backs of each of his students as they entered the BBQ.

Team 10 wasn't the only ones worried about Naruto's missing presence. They rest of them were too. Even Kakashi was worried about the fact that his favourite blond hadn't come to annoy them or even see Sasuke's progress yet. Unconsciously that day they all headed to the BBQ.

_**3 days earlier Unknown Destination.**_  
_**Naruto's POV**_

Naruto groaned as she woke up chained to a wall. There was a throbbing pain in her head and she could feel the stickiness of dried blood on her scalp.

The room was pitch black. Naruto tried to pull against the chains when it was to no avail she poured her chakra into them. An electric pulse was sent through the blonds body. The pain was a pure white burning one that made Naruto scream out. "Fuck Chakra chains."

She was familiar with all the types you could get as they were her favourite weapon to use. Naruto never liked the lighting infused ones however because they were mainly for if you wanted to take prisoners which she never did.

Across the room there was the sound of more chains moving then a dry corse voice spoke out. "K is that you?" There was a rough cough after it and Naruto could picture the blood he was gagging out.

"Soul? W..What are you doing here?" Naruto's heart jumped when she thought about the fact that Soul was also caught.

"Great they have us all." Another crocky voice spoke but it was less abused than the first one.

"Flame?" She turned in the direction of the second voice her heart tightened in her chest.

"We are all here Kumara. They got our whole team and did it pretty well I don't even have a death pill on me." The voice came from directly in front of Naruto. 'Light' Naruto's mind echoed.

Before they could talk anymore a bright light flickered on above their heads and a black-haired and eyed man walked through the door a grin plastered to his face.

"Aww now the whole team is together we can get serious." He walked towards Naruto knife in hand. "We finally have the famous Blue flame Kumara. Aren't you a little young to be an assassin, you can't be more than 13." The Blue-eyed girl sent him daggers and spat in his face. "You are defiantly part of this team though each of you did the exact same thing."

Naruto grinned at him. "Oh I am part of this team sure enough. We each kill the same way, slowly and painfully making sure you cry for it all to end. Just remember that because that is exactly how you will die you bastard." She lurched forward snapping at him. As he jumped back out of her reach the blond bit her lip to ignore the pain that surged though her body as she had let loose some chakra.

"You bitch." The man snarled. He took the knife and traced the whisker marks on her cheeks. However when Naruto just kept grinning not even acknowledging the pain the man snarled again. "That is it I will punish you for an hour now before I move onto the rest. I will break that pride of yours and make your lovely little body a mess." He trailed the knife along her arm. Then as he reached the palm of her hand he looked back admiring the nasty deep tail of blood he left before he stabbed the knife through her hand.

Naruto bit her lip so hard it was bleeding. Her ego resisted her from letting this sick twisted bastard hear her scream.

It lasted for an hour the man stabbed her in several place, but nowhere that would let her bleed to death. Long nasty cuts that would scar where left all over her back, stomach and legs. There were also a bunch of bruises from where he had resorted to his fists and feet, after she tore a chunk out his shoulder for coming too close to her face. After the blonds punishment their kidnapper moved out of her view to move onto Light.

She could see the abuse that was done to them. It was clear that Soul had been there the longest. His body was a mess. He had healing cuts that were scaring all over him. Blood of different colours caked his body showing he hadn't been cleaned for days. He was chained to the wall lower than the rest of them as his hands were stretched as far they could be above his head while he was on his knees.

Flame was also in a bad state his face was the same colour of his eyes and hair. His hair matted and darker in some places showing that their abuser had beaten his head. He also had forming scars and black bruises.

Light was the least damaged out of Naruto's three team mates. His face had new bruises and cuts and their were fresh blood caking areas of his body. Even though he was also in a horrible condition it was clear that he hadn't been there for more than a few days.

It only lasted a few hours but it felt like days to Naruto as she watched her team mates faces struggle to stay emotionless. There were times when Naruto flinched when Soul lost his composer and screamed in pain. They were left in darkness once again when it was all over.

"I am guessing that happens every day?" Naruto's voice sounded strong even though inside she wanted to scream in pain.

"I have been going through this for god knows how long twice a day I am guessing. God how long has it been since I was outside?" Souls laughed but there was no joy and each laugh sent new waves of pain through his body.

"When were you abducted?" Light twisted around to the black-haired man. Naruto was able to make out their outlines now as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"The night we came back from that mission." Soul looked up at the group his eyes were devoid of anything not even the normal glow was behind them.

"That was a week ago. A whole week you have went through this I am going to kill him. I will rip him to shreds." Naruto growled letting her anger out.

"God that makes it five days I have been here." Flame flung his head back against the wall not even flinching at the loud bang that it caused. "How about you Light?"

"Two days. I was put in here after I left that note on Naruto's hospital bedside table." Light sighed a ragged breath.

"Wait you said that Soul and Flame where shouting at you for my slip up and that the ribbon was from all of you." Naruto looked over to her brown-haired team-mate.

"They didn't shout at me this time. I was going to tell them after I wrote the letter and I was just writing the reaction they would have had. As for the ribbon it is from all of us. We were supposed to give it to you after that mission but you ran off before we could." Light explained in a usually tried tone.

"I am sorry but I am going to sleep before he comes in again. I suggest you do the same." Flame rolled his head until he found the most comfortable position and fell asleep. The rest of them followed suit.

They managed to get a few hours sleep before their kidnapper came back and inflicted pain on them all over again.

_**2 days earlier. ((Referring to the first time setting))**_

**Kit. Kit I am so sorry I can't do anything. God are you ok I can feel the pain you are so brave not screaming even though you were put through that four times yesterday.** Kumara was pacing. Naruto's mind self stood in front of him smiling at the demon beasts antic's.

_'Kumara it is hard to believe that you just about destroyed my village once and wanted me dead. Now look at you worrying about my health.'_

**Kit look at you. You are only 13 no matter what you think you shouldn't be put through this I don't care how I used to be I was a lonely ass.** The fox shouted as he collapsed in front of the blond a small tear soaked into his fur.

_'Do you know what Kumara there is something I want you to do for me.'_ Naruto stepped closer to her orange furred friend.

**What Kit?** He asked cocking his head.

_'Hold me while I am in here please. I..I want to have some sort of comfort.'_ Her voice broke as she let all composer of her inner self go and cried. The fox never replied but stood and lay back down with the blond wrapped in his arms as she cried into his fur.

On the outside the blond was a cool picture. Not an emotion showed on her face as the man once again walked into the room for the first time that day.

After their hours of pain each one if the assassins body was tired. Everything was either bruised cut or covered in blood. Naruto had a cut right across her right eye that forced her to keep it closed.

_**1 day earlier**_

"K, L, F I want to tell you something. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow so I want you all to know this I don't expect anything back from you but please just listen. I love you all. The best days of my life were spent training or on missions with you. We may have wanted to kill each other to begin with but I wouldn't change anything that we shared for anything. I was so happy when we decided to make those flamed coats in our favourite colours. Light I love how you were always acting so serious but you would still be pulled into the arguments of me and Flame. Flame I loved your pain in the ass attitude and all the fights you caused." Tears cascaded down the yellow eyed male. "And Kumara I love you for everything you are. Never letting your emotions get the best of you and never showing them unless they were so strong you couldn't hold them back. No matter what you guys think I love you and it will never change." He lifted his head and for the first time since he had been in there a real smile crossed his face.

"I love you all too." Both Light and Flame answered and not expecting something from the blond they started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you all too." Whispered the blond. Suddenly they were all awake again but before they could ask what Naruto had said she spoke again. "I love you all too. I love how Flame and Soul always argues. I love how Light always shouts at you both for fighting and how he shouts at me for not caring about my health. I love that we became well-known for our skills. I love that we want to stand out being named the 'flamed demons'. I love every moment we spend together. I love the rose I got and the ribbon. I love you guys and the fact that you know the real me and still love me back. I love you." The blond let a single year loose and the rest watched as it dried up on her cheek.

No one said much after that and each of them managed to survive the other three periods of punishment without screaming in pain.

_**Present day.**_

The black-haired man once again stepped through the door except this time he didn't look excited. He actually looked pretty bored.

"So to be honest I am getting bored playing with your life's and I don't really fancy keeping you alive anymore. So guess what I will put you all out your pain and kill you." He walked to the end of the room to stand in front of Soul. As he yanked the weak man up by his hair the rest of them screamed for him to stop and let him go, but their screams fell on deaf ears as the man slit Soul's throat and held him until he stopped moving.

**Let go Naruto.** A voice rang through her head.

The man turned to Flame next a new smile on his face. Light and Naruto screamed once again but once again they were ignored and he slit Flame's throat holding him until he had bled dry.

**Naruto you can kill him for killing them.** The voice rang out happily again.

The man walked to Light. He once again pulled his hair back. Light spat in his face which just seemed to amuse the man.

"Touch him and I will kill you. You mother fucker." Naruto screamed. However, she was forced to watch as her third friends throat was slit and held by the hair until he was dead. The man turned to Naruto.

**Let go for two seconds. I will break you free and then you can have the pleasure of killing him.** The voice coaxed her.

The man started to walk towards the now silent blond.

**Do it, let go.**

Naruto watched as he came even closer.

_'Fine Dark but I want to kill the bastard so give my body right back once you have broken free.'_ Naruto agreed.

**Yeah that a**** girl.**The voice rang though her head a smirk in its tone.

Blue eyes turned red and black for a few seconds as the blond broke the chain links holding her to the wall. The eyes turned back to blue and a small tanned hand shoved through the front of the dark-haired mans chest.

The abductor stuck a knife into Naruto's stomach. She ignored the pain though as she griped the mans heart she squeezed it. The man coughed up some blood as she squeezed it even tighter.

"You killed them all right in front of me so I hope that you will feel this pain for the rest of your after life if there is one." Naruto pulled the heart out of his chest and held it in her hand watching the man die. Once he had stopped breathing completely she flung the heart to the side.

The bloody blond turned and went around each of her dead friends/team mates. Taking off their coloured head protectors and planting a kiss on their foreheads. Once she had set the building on fire she left head protectors in hand.

_**In the village**_  
_**Nobody's POV**_

The four teams where spread out over two tables as they eat their lunch laughing and having fun.

Then at the front of the shop the door banged open. No one paid attention however until there was a high-pitched scream.

"Aww shut up and fucking get me a hot wet towel. Hurry up for Fucksake I need to go see the Hokage!" A voice shouted. Suddenly the four teams stopped eating recognising the voice. They all jumped up and ran to the front of the shop.

They froze when they saw a small sick looking girl caked in blood kneeling on the floor coughing up blood. Their was cuts and stab wounds all over her but the worst one was the one in her stomach that was still bleeding as her crouched there.

"N..Naruto?" Kakashi managed to choke out staring down at the blond. "Did Dark do this?" He moved to crouch next to her.

"Kakashi? No. I was abducted I think it was three days ago." The blond turned to show her face covered in various cuts and bruises. A smile spread across her lips but it held no happiness or emotion at all. "They are all dead Kakashi. That bastard killed them all in front of me. I was chained to a wall as I watched people I just told I loved be slaughter by a sick twisted fucker who had been inflicting these wounds on us for days."

Naruto pulled her hand that was close to her chest out to show the three head protector covered in blood to them. The green, yellow and red cloth-covered in different shades of blond. Kakashi shook his head refusing to believe what had happened to Naruto's team mates.

"No not them." Kakashi whispered.

"Yeah all three of them. The three people who I loved murdered. No more check ups from Light. Or flirting remarks from Flame. No more stupid jokes from Soul." Naruto's head fell to look at the ground her hair covered her face as she coughed up more blood. "Where the fuck is that towel I need to see the Hokage before I collapse here."

"I am so sorry Naruto." Kakashi pulled her into his arms but froze when she flinched with the pain.

"Don't be I ripped that bastards heart out as he watched. At least I have their head protectors and the rose and ribbon they gave to me to remember them." Naruto's voice was devoid of all emotion.

The group behind who watched gasped in shock at the confession Naruto had just gave. They were torn whither to be more shocked about the fact that the blond had ripped someone's heart out or that the people who had just been murdered where the ones that had given the blond the gifts while she was in hospital.

However, their sensei's where more shocked about the fact the 'flamed demons' or the best assassin team ever was caught, punished and just about eliminated. Just as the group had recovered a waitress came running through from the back with a wet towel.

"Finally I was starting to bleed to death here. Well I am going to report to the Hokage." Naruto tried to stand but her legs buckled underneath her. "Shit stupid weak body."

"Naruto you need to go to the hospital." Kakashi stood trying to pick the blond up.

"No! I am going to the Hokage's tower first and I won't go anywhere else until I have been there. He needs to know what happened." Naruto once again tried to get up but her legs buckled again and she collapsed into Kakashi's arms. "Please just take me to the Hokage. Jiraiya might be there too and I need to see him or Iruka." Naruto's body started to shake violently.

"For once Naruto I am not going to listen to you we are going to the hospital." Naruto tried to pull her shaking body from the mans arms but the silver haired man just pulled her closer to him. "Sasuke and Sakura go and tell the Hokage to meet me and Naruto in the hospital. Team Guy go with them but if Jiraiya isn't there go to the bath house and tell him the same thing. Team 10 you come with me while team 8 waits for the academy to be let out before they tell Iruka."

He stood up moving the blond into a comfortable position. Kakashi started to walk with Asuma and the rest of team 10 following them.

"Is that ok with you Kit? Even though you don't really have a choice in the matter." The cyclops man smiled at her through his mask. Ino took place beside the duo and started to fix the shredded dress and shall on the blond. However just as she was about to take the rose and head protectors from the blond, Naruto shouted at her.

"Don't touch them!" Naruto turned her head into Kakashi's chest as she felt he head getting heavy and her eyes droop. "I just want to be close to them. So please leave them with me." Her voice sounded weak and quiet. Like it was fading.

"Naruto stay awake for me. No sleeping until we have had you checked." Asuma wriggled the blue-eyed girl from Kakashi's other side.

"It's fine Asuma I am just going to rest. Also I am useless without them, no more Flamed demons. They were my team Kakashi, and I watched them die and then set the building where their bodies were in on fire." Naruto turned her head to look up at her two seniors. Her eyes had no sign of life in them. A tear ran down Kakashi's face. "Why do you both cry? I feel warm for the first time in a long time. The pain disappeared a while ago." A smile was being sported on the blonds cut up and bloody face as she moved one hand to Kakashi's masked cheek and one on her stomach. "Do you think I will go to the same place as them? Ha maybe I will meet Zabuza in the place he is. That is only if he didn't go to the same place as Haku. I want to go their Dog, along with Light, Flame and Soul." Her eyes fluttered closed again.

"Kit! Kit! Don't you dare leave me with Iruka he will kill me for not getting you to hospital faster never mind the fact that the Hokage and Jiraiya would join in. We would all be sad Kit. Just please don't leave me." The silver-haired man cried not caring who was there to see him break down.

"You will get over it." Her eyes never opened and her voice was getting quieter by the seconds and it was a whisper as she spoke again. "Do one thing for me Dog. Make sure he has a nice home once I am gone I don't want him to slip again. And thank you." They burst through the hospital door just as the blond had finished her request.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all stood in the waiting area. Iruka was pacing the ground. He had stopped crying hours ago and had stopped shouting at Kakashi an hour ago. His face seemed more determined now with his puffy red eyes looking out-of-place.

Jiraiya was sickly pale. He looked as if someone had told him he only had an hour to live. His head was down most of the time and the odd time he would look up at the door that held the blond behind it.

The Hokage had been there for a few hours but was pulled out for business but he had an ANBU posted waiting for news.

The rookie ninja were littered all over the place most of them had fell asleep the only ones still awake were Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke. Their faces looked like they had just seen someone die, which they might just have. Silence rang through their corridor except from the odd nurse that would burst through the door run down the hall and would reappear two minutes later.

Then a few corridors down there was a bang of a heavy door hitting the wall. No one paid much attention but they could hear the shouting.

"Sir please come back you need permission to be down there." A distressed nurse shouted. There was another bang but this one sounded more like a fist hitting a wall.

"Permission my ass! I am finding Naruto and that's it!" The voice shouted back. Kakashi and Iruka froze at the sound of the voice. Kakashi placed down his book and waited for what was to come.

Then Sai burst through the door waking everyone up. They all stared at the dark-haired boy stormed over to Kakashi. Whatever they were all expecting it wasn't what happened next. Sai punched Kakashi in the face so hard most where pretty sure his nose would be bleeding.

Then Sai started shouting at the silver-haired man. "You're a liar Kakashi! A fucking liar! You promised! You promised me after that time that you would protect her and that she would be safe! You promised!" The boy collapsed to his knee sitting on his favourite coat. "What if I lose her to? What will I do then?" Tears started flowing out of his eyes. Kakashi fell to his knees in front of the boy.

"I don't know Sai. I know I failed you and her. I don't know what I would do either, I couldn't imagine living without that stupid K..it." His voice broke as he spoke her nickname. A tear once again rolled down his cheek. "She taught you well Sai. This is the most emotion I have ever seen you show. Ha you even punched me just like she would have." The silver-haired man planted a hand of the boys dark hair as Sai still shook crying.

Everyone watched the scene in front of them so content that they didn't notice Jiraiya get up and start speaking to a nurse who had just left Naruto's room. The only reason they turned to the white-haired man was because he made a joyful noise.

"Oh my god thank you. Thank you so much. Oh I will kill her for trying to kill an old man like me. Can I see her now?" Jiraiya spilled out so fast it was hard to make any of it out but the nurse was clearly used to it and smiled.

"Four people can see her tonight and that is the maximum allowed in the room." The nurse turned and left them to decide between them self. Jiraiya turned hand on the double doors to his pupils room when he was stopped.

"Jiraiya did she say what I think she did?" Iruka's voice was small trying not to expect to much.

"Yes. Yes she did. Kit's awake and kicking." That was the last the toad sage said as he walked into the room. Iruka ran in after him not even caring about the others. Everyone was still for a few seconds before Hinata burst out crying.

"She's alive." They all whispered not really believing their ears.

"Of course she is it is Naruto we are talking about here. Nothing less than a monster could take her out and even at that there would be a long grilling battle before she kicked the bucket." Guy smiled and slapped his eternal rivals shoulder. "Why don't you and Sai go though and see her I will take these youths home I am pretty sure they have training tomorrow. My team certainly does."

All Kakashi could do was nod as he pulled himself and Sai to their feet heading towards Naruto's room. They didn't even wait to see the others leave before they walked through the door.

The room was dark except the lamp that was lit at the table beside the blonds bed. Jiraiya sat in the chair finally looking well. Iruka was gripping the covers beside the blonds unmoving body. The only sign that she was in fact alive was the sky blue eyes staring at the ceiling and the small rise and fall of her chest. Kakashi walked over and collapsed the other side of the blond as Sai stood at the foot of the bed looking like he had just found his guardian angel.

Naruto didn't move at all to acknowledge their presence. For a while the room was silent except the sounds of the sobbing Iruka. Then out of nowhere Naruto reached a hand up in the air.

Her company was wondering what she was doing until they saw her snap the thread of a spider dangling above her. The spider landed in her hand and continued to crawl not caring much. The blond realised a sigh.

"They are such strong things. But they are also so vulnerable. Some find them pointless and ignore them. Then there are some that are scared of them and run away. Most people think the solution is to crush them." Naruto clamped her hand shut on the little creeper in her hand and kept watching it. "However, sometimes they won't be crushed and will still be there." She kept watching as the spider crawled out between a gap in her fingers and continued to explore her hand. "What do you think is the best way to deal with them?" Her question wasn't directed at anyone and for a few seconds the other four in the room were confused as they had thought she was talking to herself to begin with.

Jiraiya was the first to answer. "I think you should just in brace them." He stood up and took the spider from the immobile blond he walked over to the window opening it and setting the animal free. "I also think you should let them be free and not keep them locked up." He turned a grin plastered to his face. Naruto watched him intently like she was examining something newly discovered.

"What if they are so strong that you could be hurting people by setting them free." Naruto turned to look at the ceiling again and then at a hand she had just pulled out from under the covers. In her hand was the head protectors she had salvaged.

"There is always a cure. If there isn't one most people spend their life trying to find one. Also some are harmless so it is ok to set them free no worries. There are always ones that should only be let out in certain areas but still they should be free." He walked back to his seat watching his pupil knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"How do you know when you have found the cure? How do you know what ones should be let out where?" Naruto turned back to her white-haired sensei, gripping the head protectors closer to her heart.

"You don't at first, but over time you will learn. It all focuses on trial and error." The older man tipped his head to the side giving her a loving smile. A tear fell from her blue eyes.

"Do you know for a stupid Pervy Sage you are quite wise. I guess you can tell you were taught by the old man." Naruto looked back to the head protectors and smiled. "Sai could you sow these and that ribbon together? Just take the plate off them. I think there is a sewing kit in that drawer." Naruto moved her hand in the direction of the objects she was talking about.

"Eh sure Naruto. Do you what me to do it Just now?" He moved to pick up the ribbon and fetch the sewing kit.

"Yes please I would do it myself but I can't move much just now." The pale skinned boy sat at the blonds side and removed the head protectors from her hand. As he started to get to work Iruka looked between teacher and student a little confused.

"What was that spider talk about a second ago." Iruka was the one to voice their confusion. While he unconsciously walked over to the silver-haired cyclops taking his hand in his. Naruto let out a little growl causing Kakashi to take a step back from the school teacher sending him a smile of apology.

"I may be ok with your relationship it doesn't mean you touch my Iruka around me." Naruto's hands covered her mouth quickly as she relished she had spoken aloud.

"It was a metaphor. I my not be that good at feelings but I can tell a metaphor when I see one." Sai answered their question as he proceeded working. Iruka was busying fan girling over what Naruto had called him to pay much attention, however, Kakashi did.

"So it was a metaphor for her feelings. And you told her to accept them." Kakashi stated and the three nodded. "Ha still trying to avoid looking weak in any way, even asking a question. This is why we love you Naruto. I don't care wither you bottle your feelings up around the other teens but I want to know more about our adorable little blond." Kakashi walked over and bent down and smiled through the blue cloth covering him mouth.

"Tch. Deep, you perv." A frown was on the girls face but her eyes showed that she was slightly smiling.

The rest of the night consisted of light banter until the Hokage came to see Naruto.

"Do you mind if I talk to you? If you want we can talk alone." The old man walked cross the room to sit on the windowsill hand clasped behind his back.

"No it is fine. So what do you want to know?" Naruto looked down at the newly sewed material. The colours blended from red to yellow then green and finally blue. She fiddled with it.

"Just start from the beginning." A soft look was on the old wrinkled face.

"Well lets see. I was out with the rest of the rookies for a lunch, except Sasuke and Lee. That night when I was walking home down the last alley from my house I was jumped, well kind of he just stood in front of me for a few seconds. I was not expecting anything so when I felt my body getting heavy I was shocked to find I was under a genjutsu. Then everything went black." Naruto started to tell them the story.

"When was this?" The Hokage looked over the blond getting a glimpse of only a few of her many injuries.

"The same day I found out Pervy Sage was back in the village. Eh I think three days ago now." Naruto looked up at the devastated faces for her closest people. "When I woke up I found myself in a dark room chained to the wall with lighting chakra chains. At first I thought I was alone but I found out a few seconds later that Flame, Soul and Light were also there. That was we the bastard finally came into the room. He abused me first every time for an hour and the rest of them for the same four times a day. It was the first day that I found out that Soul had already been there for seven days, Flame was five and Light was two. The second day was the same routine there wasn't much conversation between us that day I manly stayed with Kumara. The third day was also the same amount of time and hours of abuse however after the first round Soul told us he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen the next day and that he wanted us to know that he loved us and he never regretted meeting us or all the time we were together. We all told each other that day that we loved each other and that we loved our time together." Naruto hugged the strange multi coloured cloth close and smelled it to find that their sent's still lingered.

"Today was different though. When the bastard walked in he didn't look excited or happy like he normally did. He look bored actually. He told us he was fed up and he was going to kill us. He started off with Soul and the rest of us watched as he slit his throat and held his head up until he was no longer alive. Then he moved to Flame and done the same thing. When he moved to Light, Light spat in his face before the bastard did the same to him. At this point I just wanted to rip him apart so badly I didn't care how I managed to get loose and so I let Dark take over for a few seconds to break the chains. She did and then gave me my body straight back. I ripped the monsters heart out and made him watch me hold it with the last few seconds he had left. After that I took the head protectors and set the building on fire so no information could be taken from their bodies. Especially since Light had a Blood line skill." Naruto looked up once she had finished her story. The cloth still held close to he chest as a tear spilled down onto her small looking tanned hand.

The rest looked at her in sadness. The Hokage stood and walked to the door. "That is fine Kit. You may sleep now and we will leave you." They were all about to leave when the blond whispered to them.

"Can one of you stay with me?" She never looked at them as she asked as she knew she was showing weakness.

"Sure Kit I have nothing planned for early tomorrow anyway unlike the rest of them." Jiraiya told his pupil before he sat back in the chair. Were he stayed for the rest of that night.

* * *

**I dont know if I maybe put too much into this chapter -_-**

**Oh well hope I didn't fry your brains x**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nobody's POV**_

Weeks had passed since the incident. No one but Sai and Jiraiya got to see Naruto because very one tended to be busy during visiting hours.

It was the date of the final exams and no one knew what to expect. Even though she had been bed ridden for a few weeks Naruto hadn't been pulled out of the exam. Also one of the finalists was killed a few nights ago.

The participants stood in a line facing their new examiner. He chewed on a tooth pick as he looked over them. A thin eyebrow raised when he noticed the missing two.

"Where is Naruto and Sasuke?" The man was disappointed because he wanted to see the new blond girl who had so many different opinions about her through the village, that was if it is the same girl.

Then like magic Naruto strolled through the stadium hands behind her head like she had all the time in the world. Whispers spread like wild-fire as the villagers set eyes on the blond. However, she didn't pay them any attention.

"Sorry I am late. I never expected it to be so hard to sneak out of hospital." Naruto bounded over to the line of students and took her place next to Shikamaru.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Never thought I would see you in person." The examiner smirked as he chewed the long tooth pick in his mouth.

"Aww you make me feel popular. I guess I wasn't that late then. So who is the first pair." Naruto raised her eyebrow. The whispers from behind became full-out conversations as her name was mentioned some of what they were saying travelled down to the group.

"I thought she was dead...in prison I heard...killed people...should have been locked up...she's a beast...monster...murder...traitor."

The group snuck glances at the cheery blond who seemed to be oblivious to the remarks. The examiner smirked once again at the blonds ignorance of the crowd.

"First up is Uzumaki vs Hyuga. The rest please takes your place up there." He gestured his hand to the opening in the wall and watched as the rest of them left.

"Sasuke was training with Kakashi so he will probably be late." Naruto told the chewing man as she took a few steps back and faced Neji.

"Okay go whenever you are ready." He nodded and stepped away from the duet.

They stared each other down for a while Neji was the first to break the silence.

"I see you have a new accessory." He looked at the lower left arm that was wrapped with a colourful cloth as well as the white bandages that covered the whole of both her arms.

"Yeah it is a tribute some might say." As she looked down the scar that ran over her eye was visible, even though it was faint. Neji had to compose himself before he widened is eyes at the sight of her wounds. It reminded him that she would have worse ones all over her body. "Now lets start handsome." She dragged her leg in a semi-circle through the soil so it was at the back of her. With one hand behind her back she signalled for him to come at her.

"You are still injured Naruto." Neji looked at the girl across from him sympathetically.

There was an out bust in the stands as a man stood up and started shouting at them. "Don't you dare defile the Hyūga name by talking to him like that you monster. He shouldn't take pity on a murderous beast like you. There is no point in fighting him as someone as the likes of you could never hope to beat the prodigy of the Hyūga clan." The man rambled on and on and the longer he shouted the more people who seemed to agree with him.

Naruto turned to the man who was shouting. Her body stance was stiff and her blue eyes showed no life. "If you would please think before you speak. You are very close to breaking a law you know. Also your annoying voice goes right through me, I would like you to shut up so I can get this over with and go see my friends graves."

"Ha friends of a demon like you they deserved to die." As the man laughed the blond broke. She jumped at the man and pined him back into his chair by the throat.

"Do not speak about people you didn't even know. The one who deserves to die is you as the people who you just bad mouthed saved everyone in this villages life god knows how many times." Her nails grew as did her fangs. Droplets of blood appeared around the nicks in the mans neck. Then without warning all pressure was released and Naruto leapt back into the ground. "You are not even worth my time."

No more conversations were made as Naruto and Neji battled it out. Not being able to use her normal strength her and Neji were almost level in power and at one point it even looked like that Neji had won. However Naruto made a major come back and defeated Neji.

Silence rang through the arena. Not a single movement was made as they stared at the blond. Eyes buried holes into her as she spun in a circle to look at the audience. She took a bow of respect towards the Hokage and Kazekage. The blue-eyed girl turned to leave nothing showing on her face, but as she took the first step a single clapping sound was heard then followed by a small amount joining in. Naruto looked up to look up at the Hokage and Iruka who were the only ones clapping in the audience. She nodded a small tilt of the head before she disappeared into the building.

By the time Naruto had reached the rest of the examines group they had decided to postpone Gaara and Sasuke's match until the end. Kankurō And Shino were called up for their match, however, Kankurō forfeited the fight.

Naruto approached the puppet master. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I am watching you sand siblings. There is no way you would throw a fight unless it resulted in a better outcome. I however doubt that in this kind of situation." She raised a thin blond eyebrow as she watched the face painted teen sweat a little.

"You may be reading things a bit too much for your own good Blondie." Kankurō warned before he walked to his sister and younger brother.

"Well then next is Shikamaru vs Temari." Genma shouted. As the star hair shaped blond descended the stair Shikamaru started to complain.

"This is too troublesome. I think I might also forfeit." Leaning his head back into clasped hands he thought aloud.

"Shika you are not throwing this fight considering you know you can win. Now get that lazy ass down there." Naruto planted a black sandal into the pineapple headed boys backside sending him over the railing. Everyone gawked at the pair as the dark-haired boy landed on his butt on the ground.

A loud groan left Shikamaru as he pulled himself off the ground. "Now fight you lazy genius." The blond cheered causing the brunette boy to smile.

"Whatever as long as I can get this over and go take a nap." He grumbled back to his shouting friend.

"Well someone is cocky. Your friend is also cocky about her power considering the way she treated us." Temari sneered at Shikamru as she readied her fan.

"I would just say we are confident." Then with that their fight started.

Both Temari and Shikamaru were excellent strategists, but Shikamaru was better. Although it appeared pthroughout the match that Shikamaru was using pointless attacks, he was actually five steps ahead, and managed to skilfully manipulate Temari into a position where he could attack from behind, using the tunnel which Naruto had dug during her match with Neji to stealthily extend his Shadow Imitation Technique. He took control over Temari's body, and forced her to imitate every one of his movements. However even though he could win Shikamaru let her go.

"I quit." Shikamaru waved to Genma.

"What do you mean you quit you lazy arsed boy?" Naruto shouted as she leaned over the railing.

"I don't have enough chakra left to win so I may as well quit while I am ahead." The pineapple haired boy tipped his head back to look at the blue-eyed blond shouting down at him.

"Maybe you should have used your chakra to win this match instead of playing with her." Naruto mumbled loud enough for Shikamaru to hear.

The brow-haired boy laughed as he headed back to meet the blond. Naruto strolled towards the stairs to get Shikamaru when they both heard people about to attack Gaara.

The stood on the stairs frozen watching the scene that was playing out in front of them. Gaara killed two men like it was nothing, when he started to head in their direction Naruto could hear Shikamaru gulp. She pulled him into her arms and whispered into his ear.

"Stay still and be quite or he will notice you." Naruto used the same justu she had used the first day she met Shikamaru, making sure it covered them both.

Gaara walked right by them not even giving them any notice. Once he was out of sight Naruto released the justu and Shikamaru.

"For a smart kid you really are dumb." Naruto stretched so he back cracked. "If he had seen you he would have killed you with no hesitation. Now let's go and watch this fight and hope Emo doesn't get killed." The blond-headed back to their original standing place a still shell-shocked Shikamaru in tow.

_**Naruto's POV**_

As they reached the stand they could see the impatient Gaara standing alone with the instructor. Minutes passed and there was still no sign of the young Uchiha.

"I guess we will have to make this the Uchiha kids loss." Genma turned about to announce his decision to the crowd when a swirl of leaves concentrated on one spot in the fighting area.

Naruto groaned and rubbed a hand over her face. Climbing onto the railing sitting the same way Dark had. "God he is doing it again." She mumbled while agitating her wait so she was more comfortable.

Then in amongst the leaves Kakashi and Sasuke appeared. Kakashi was reading his Pervy book once again as he looked up and smiled apologetically at Genma. "Sorry we are late but he wasn't quite finished until a few minutes ago."

"That is just lie you Dog. Being late and a pointlessly flashy entrance. Lets just hope the raccoon doesn't kill your pup." Everyone that could hear the blond talking looked at her with a strange look. But Kakashi seamed to catch her drift an looked at the red-haired boy who was staring at the them in return with his arms crossed.

Kakashi smiled up at his favourite blond shutting his book dramatically. "I am more worried about what the fox is going to do." Naruto puffed out some air as the people close by made confused faces.

"I am pretty sure that it is a well-trained domestic animal. That only follows what its master orders." The blue-eyed girl winked and stuck her tong out at her sliver-haired man.

"Then it would be very boring if that where true." Kakashi winked back at the blond with his uncovered eye.

Naruto was about to answer him back when Genma butted in. "Ok you two stop having conversations that no one else understands and Kakashi get your arse off the fighting area." Kakashi smiled sheepishly again and walked away.

At the beginning of the match Sasuke demonstrated that his speed had vastly increased, to the point where the sand guarding Gaara could not keep up. It was getting to be too much for the red-head as Naruto could see, so he put up his ultimate defence. However, Sasuke smirked and invoked Chidori, Kakashi's only original technique, he ran it right through the hard sand cylinder to injure Gaara.

Naruto could smell the blood as the deep scream echoed through the silent crowd. Then a dark aura started to pulse.

**Kit he is changing.** Kumara told the blond as he smirked down at her. **Now this is going to be fun.**

Naruto was crouched a grin spread across her face. _'Yeah it is.'_

"Kakashi!" Naruto kicked her legs up into the air so she was doing a hand stand on the railing. "Fun's about to start!" She warned. Jumping to land on her feet as a smoke bomb was set off in the Kage booth.

The sand siblings collected Gaara and left the arena with Sasuke following. Not seconds after they had gone a genjutsu was placed over everyone in the crowd including the examines.

Darkness flooded Naruto's vision as she collapsed to the ground. It was a weak sleeping genjutsu that Naruto released within a few seconds. Her eyes fluttered open to find herself on the chest of her pineapple hair shaped friend. Planting a hand at either side of his head she pushed herself up and looked at the boys peaceful face.

"Shika I know you are awake." She leaned even closer showing the truth behind her not really understanding personal space. The lazy boys eyes opened and even though his face never changed there was slight blush on his cheeks at their closeness.

_'He is a little cutie this close up. A bit like Neji.'_ The blond thought as she rose to her feet looking out at the fight that had started. ANBU and ninja a like where bouncing about the place fighting. Naruto turned back to look and the now standing Shikamaru.

"I want you to go find Sakura. Tell her to go after Sasuke and make sure he doesn't fight Gaara. Tell her I will catch up once I have told Kakashi what we are doing. As for you I want you to go with her I know you will know what is best to do until I get there. Pukun will be sent after you so you can track Sasuke just head North until he reaches you both. Ok got all that?" Naruto relied everything to the smart boy in one go hoping that she hadn't spoken too fast and was relieved when all he did was nod.

"God this is so troublesome. I hate getting involved in these type of things. Tch." The brown-haired boy clicked his tong in annoyance before he headed out to look for the pinket.

Once he was out of sight Naruto used a small summoning justu to get her ANBU clothes and mask. Once changed the blond-headed on to the battle field.

Like moths to a flame the ANBU encircled her waiting for orders, as she was the now the highest ranked assassin, so she was pretty high up on the command chain. The rest of the Ninja followed the ANBU to Naruto.

"Kumara do you have orders?" One of the ANBU with a cat mask on stepped forward.

"Yes. You three go and try to break the barrier the Hokage is locked in. He is fighting who I think to be is Orochimaru." She turned ponytail swishing as the three she had given orders to disappeared. "From you to you," Kumara pointed to two other ANBU who had another ANBU and about three other ninja between them. "Are going to the village gates. Kill any enemy you encounter. Protect the village at any cost." With a nod of her head the group disappeared. The fox masked girl looked at the remaining ninja and ANBU.

"The rest of you will be stationed here to deal with the sound and sand ninja here. Protect everyone and kill any one who threatens a single of the villagers lives. I will be leaving to deal with the threat of Gaara as he is a dangerous person to not only us but his allies alike." Naruto turned to the silver-haired ninja who looked like he was enjoying a show. "Kakashi I will need Pakkun." She gave no further explanation and Kakashi just nodded summoning the small pug.

"Well isn't it Kumara, how can I help?" The pug looked up at the authoritative girl.

"Scatter!" Naruto told the group and they did as told. Naruto turned and started walking the dog in tow. "There are two people who I have sent out after the Uchiha. I want you to find them and guide them to him. Once you have him and I arrive I want you to try to take them as far away as you can. Understand?" She looked down at the ninja hound.

"Yeah sure but I need a sent of both these people." The dog looked at her expectantly. "Also you are a good tracker so why do you need me?"

Naruto pulled a small green and a small black piece of cloth out he pocket. "These are the sent's of Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha." She handed the two bus of cloth over. "I am not as fast as you so I need you to find them faster than me, also I am going to be even slower because I will be trying to take out as many enemies on my way as I can. Now Pakkun can you do it?"

"Of course Kumara. See you once you catch up." Then with that the small dog disappeared following his own orders.

Naruto looked up at the sky as she pulled of her mask blue-eyes reflecting the blue sky. _'I have a bad looming feeling Kumara.'_

The fox smirked looking at his blond jinchriki. **Is the great Naruto finally getting scared of fighting?**

Naruto snorted and stripped off the rest of her ANBU uniform._ 'Ha you wish old-timer. No I am just saying that there is something in the air.'_

**That might just be your sensitive nose picking up the stench of sweat from your fellow fighting ninja.** The fox once again smirked as he towered over Naruto.

_'That is just beyond gross.'_ However a small smile was on the blonds face as she set of in the direction of the biggest blood lusting aura in the leaf village.

On her way to fight Gaara Naruto encountered a few enemy ninja. However they were quickly disposed of considering she was an assassin they never even got the chance to fight before they were dead.

Kumara looked down at his blond holder once again. **Kit are you going to kill the one tail kid?** For a few seconds nothing but silence met his question.

Then when Naruto did answer it was an unsure one. _'If I can avoid it? No. I have a feeling that if I kill the kid it might lead to worse outcomes. However if he becomes too much of a danger and it is the only way to stop him I will kill him.'_ Naruto's speed picked up the closer they got to the killing aura._ 'I am going to need you to loosen the seal the Hokage put on me a little. If this becomes a full-out battle I am going to need more chakra than I have access to right now.'_

**Ok I will try but that Hokage of yours is a stubborn bastard and it will be hard to make this seal budge.** Kumara sat back and crossed his hind legs. He clasped his front paws together building up some chakra. **You are almost there Kit so focus on the fight and not getting killed until I am ready.**

_'Will do foxy. Just call when you are done.'_ Naruto started focusing on the path ahead. She knew that she was almost there when she saw a flash of lighting.

_'Great they are fighting even though I told them not to. God I can get everyone else but people my age to obey my orders.'_ Naruto groaned to herself. The first people she can across were Shikamaru, Pakkun, Temari and Kankurō.

"So I am guessing Emo didn't listen to my order and Fan girl ran in to save him?" Naruto made everyone jump at the sound of her voice as she landed silently above them all.

"They didn't listen to a word I said. Especially that Uchiha boy. He told me that I was only a dog and that he had gotten strong enough to take out someone like Gaara." Pakkun complained as he lay down on the branch.

"Ha he is such a cocky boy. Maybe I should leave them there and see what happens, I might be lucky and end up with just Dog on my team." All of them but the pug stared at her in shock of her harsh words. "Aww I was kidding I will go get them. Pakkun stay here and once Sakura and Sasuke come back head to the village to get orders from anyone in charge. Don't wait for me, I will be fighting Gaara. Ok I'm off, see you later." Naruto waved and started bounding through the trees.

She was stopped by Temari's shouting she turned around a grin on her face. "What was that?" She asked even though she knew exactly what she had shouted.

"You will die if you fight him!" Temari shouted once again, the grin never left Naruto's face as she turned back around.

"Yes you are probably right. But if me getting killed saves the village then I am all for it."

"Why would you want to save this village so bad. Even I saw how they treated you and I bet that wasn't even half if it." Kankurō looked at the blond girl. As she started to move towards the place her team was fighting.

"No you are right I have been shunned since birth. However I am going to save this village because I will become Hokage one day, well that is if I survive long enough." Then Naruto left without looking back.

"She is still as strange as ever that girl." Pakkun stretched out and closed is eyes. "All we can do is wait since it was orders."

"Why do you even listen to her orders she is only a genin. Technically we should be listening to you." Temari questioned the dog as she also sat down.

The skin above Pakkun's eye lifted up as he hummed. "Well I don't see you disobeying her. Also I have my reasons for listening to Naruto."

The blond laughed as she got out of hearing range she was happy that Pakkun never let anything slip about her authoritative position even though he had no clue about her mission. She also found it funny that even though they questioned her orders they still obeyed.

Naruto climbed up the tree and looked down at the scene in front if her. Sasuke was tired out and resting on a branch not too far way from the half transformed Gaara. Sakura was knocked out and pinned to a tree with what looked like a hand. _'Well they have gotten into some mess. I was hoping to stop him before he transformed but it doesn't look like that is going to happen.'_ The blue-eyed blond thought aloud to no one.

Naruto sat herself on a branch behind the half monster Gaara just in the blind spot of the Uchiha boy. Once she was happy about her position she snapped a branch with her hand. Both boys whirled to look at the smiling girl.

"Oh don't mind me I am just an observer." Naruto waved a hand with a happy smile on her face showing them that they were just to ignore her.

The red-haired boy released a deep growl. "It's you." Was all he managed to conger up as he extended his arm trying to catch the blond.

The smile never left Naruto's face and she never moved from her spot until the hand had almost reached her and she tumbled back onto the branch a little lower down. "That is no way to greet someone you know. Also I wanted nothing to do with this but if you insist I will get involved." Then there was eight Kuni in the spaces of her fingers. She move like she was dancing spinning on the spot her hair copying her movements as she released the Kuni to stick onto the branch Gaara was perched on.

"You missed Naruto." Gaara snickered at the blonds stupid mistake.

Once the blond had stopped moving her hair started to dance with the wind. There was still a smile on her face. "Nope I hit all my targets. Sasuke I want you to take Sakura out of here. You will find Pakkun and Shikamaru, you will all go back to the village." Naruto looked back to the half monster as if she was waiting for something.

"This is my fight so I am not leaving. I can take him out. Also Sakura is trapped until we defeat him." Sasuke shouted and Naruto was sure that if he had a little less composure he would have stamped his feet.

Her cold stare was turned onto him. "You will listen to my orders unless you want me to kill you and not Gaara, because if you stay here one way or another you are going to end up dead." Her face morphed back into a smirk as she looked over to the trapped Sakura. "Also Fan girl will be free in a few seconds."

"W...What? How?" However Sasuke's question was answered as the sand holding Sakura blew up sending the pinket flying into the raven-haired boys arms. Without a second thought he took off running in the direction they had come.

Gaara was about to extend his arm after him when Naruto made a disapproving humming sound. "I would be more worried about your own situation." The red-head looked down to see the explosive tags on the Kuni attached to the branch. He jumped just in time for the tags to explode. Naruto jumped to to battle him in the air.

_**Pakkun's POV**_

The small dog stretched out. He hated that Naruto had left him with the children who were worry pacing. The two sand ninja looked scared out their wits, whereas, the Nara kid was thinking of strategies.

Pakkun's ears twitched as he heard the loud explosion. _'For being an assassin she always did like a bang.'_ His head turned to the kids looking in the direction of the explosions. A few seconds later an even bigger one sounded.

"What is that?" Kankurō asked no one in particular.

"That, sand ninja, is Naruto saying hi to your brother. I guess you will be happy to know that means she didn't let her team mates get killed. Well that is unless they were already dead." The brow furred dogs ears twitched again. "Oh no they were alive and here they come." Not a millisecond after he said that a raven-haired boy carrying a injured pink-haired girl burst into their clearing.

"Sasuke!? What happened to Sakura?" Shikamaru shouted at the pair who had just appeared.

_'So this is Sasuke Uchiha. He does resemble Itachi.'_ The pug thought to himself as he stood up.

"It was Naruto she almost blew her up after the threading to kill me. Well she blew up the sand trapping Sakura but she almost blew her up along with it." Sasuke looked more shocked than anything.

"Well be happy she didn't kill you because she doesn't like her orders being disobeyed. Also Naruto would never have sent off that bomb if she knew it even had the slightest chance of killing the girl as it would just result in trouble she can't be bothered with." The ninja hound rose to his feet looking over his little party.

"She is almost as crazy as Gaara." Temari rubbed her eyes as she also sized up their new team.

"You have no idea. Ok I know what Naruto's orders are but we will need to prospone them a bit until the Uchiha boy and Pink girl have rested. So sit and wait I will tell you once we are heading out." He watched as the cocky boy collapsed girl still in his arms. However their peace didn't last long when they heard an animal like roar and what sounded like a forest being destroyed all at once.

Everyone one of their odd party looked up as they saw a raccoon like animal rise up into the air and Pakkun had to hold in a little laugh when the sound of Naruto shouting, Wow you are one big bastard, travel towards them.

However not all of the group was as light-hearted as him as the leaf ninja looked like they had shit their pants while the sand boy was sweating and the sand girl was chanting something.

However her chants didn't stay quiet for long as she burst out screaming. "We are all going to die and Naruto is going to be first!"

_**Naruto's POV**_

She spun in the air kicking the half monster Gaara through a few trees. She landed in a crouched position watching for any movement from the trees and wasn't too surprised when he came running out like a headless chicken. His moves were easy to dodge, so much so that Naruto was even laughing.

"God you really do just turn into a mindless beast, and you are only half transformed. Ha you even drool like one." Naruto talked to the beast as she flipped through the air twisting a few times and landing perfectly on her feet throwing out a pose, almost as if she was an acrobat.

"You. You are more of a beast with your other half. Such a strange girl, you are really interesting." Gaara attempted to hit her a few times again but all he managed to do was cut her a few times.

"Funny you should say that. For some reason I don't feel like keeping secrets from you. So I guess I will formally introduce my self." Naruto stopped moving all together and bowed slightly towards the half red-head half monster. "I am Naruto Uzumaki leaf ninja. Also the nine tails jinchriki." Standing up straight the only sound that echoed through the part of the forest they were in was her hair hitting her back.

"You...you are the holders of the nine tails?" Gaara stumbled out forgetting all about his attacking.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. His names Kumara. Here say hi." The girls blue eyes turned red as her whisker marks grew darker and fangs lager. "What the hell are you swapping with me the now for brat. I was in the middle of something!" The voice growled aloud not even paying attention to the half monster in front of him.

_'Just shut up at talk to the one tail brat.' _

The red-eyed Naruto turned and eyed up the boy in front of him. "So you are the one that holds that arse Shukaku?" The boy roared an in humman roar and started to transform even more. As the racoon like beast started to grow it crushed trees resluting in loud bangs. Naruto swited back with Kumara.

**I think I made him angry Kit.** The fox beast laughed.

_'Yeah no kidding. You could have told me that you didn't get along with the one tail.' _Naruto laughed while she smiled at her beast friend. _'I guess we will have to do it the hard way.'_

Naruto got into her favourite fighting stance and shouted out, "Wow you are one big bastard!"

**Kit you need to defeat him beforte he is fully transformed. This seal won't budge so you will have a limited acccess to my and your own chakra. Wake the kid up and you might just be able to win this fight.** The fox looked down at the small blond, who in return looked up grin plastered to her face.

_'So my game is to wake up the red-head and I will win if I do? This should be fun, lets go!' _Naruto started to run up the side of the racoon beast.

The racoon swiped it's tail at her causing her to go flying and hit a tree. She spat up blood and wiped her mouth. _'Might be a bit harder than I thought it would be.'_

The fox beast laughed at his blond holder. **If we could be easily beaten while in transforming we wouldn't be as feared as we are! **His voice boomed with his laughter**.**

The blond bit her lip thinking up a strategy. As ideas flooded her head Gaara attacked. His clawed hand came swinging down towards the blond, who just avoided it by jumping back. Creating a few shadow clones she kept jumping backwards. The clones split off into two leaving the real Naruto and one clone in front of the pursuing beast.

She kept running backwards until she came to a thicker part of the forest. She stopped moving and held her hand out to the clone. A blue ball of pure chakra formed in her hand and the clone disappeared. "Rasengan!" Naruto flung her hand against the roots of the tree. The force caused the three in front of her to fall landing on the monster. All around them trees started to fall and trap the beast.

**That won't hold him, you know that.**

_'It's not supposed to. they are just there to buy me time to climb that big bastard and wake Gaara up.' _The blond started to run up the beast having to hold on tight sometimes to prevent herself from being thrown off.

As she reached the red-head she got on her hands and knees to crawl over to him. _'You know for sleeping he doesn't look very peaceful.'_

**Bad dream.** The fox beast shrugged. **So how you going to wake him up?**

Naruto crawled closer to the boy her talons digging into the beast as she went, as it continued to try to throw her off. Once she was a hair away from the boys face she sat up on her knees. then out of nowhere she head butted the sleeping jinchriki. The massive body she was sitting on suddenly disappeared letting both jinchriki's fall to the ground. They hit the ground with a bang.

_'Well that hurt.'_ The bubbly blond laughed while looking up at her fox friend from lying on her back.

**No wonder you just fucking head butted him! Which I want to know why head but? And they you fell about three stories to the floor! **Kumara was shaking from his laughter looking at the over excentric blond.

_'Thought my head would have more impact than my fist.'_ Naruto shrugged. She rolled over onto her stomach to look and the Red haired boy who was watching her with an intense stare. "So are you done fighting or do I have to come over there and beat some more shit into you, even though I doubt we will be able to move properly?"

"Why do you risk so much for a place that doesn't accept you?" The boy looked up into the sky waiting for the blue-eyed girl to answer.

"I will make them accept me some day when I become Hokage. I may have been alone all my life but having bonds make you stronger so I fight to protect the bonds I have made and the ones I will come to make." Naruto started to crawly closer to Gaara. "This must sound funny considering that a few weeks ago I was laughing at you even suggesting the fact that I had friends. However, a lot has happened since the I found out, maybe a bit too late, that without even releasing it I had made friends just being myself. I now have people close to me, but believe me I am far from being a good saint I have my own battles to fight. You are the same as me Gaara in more aspects than one."

Naruto was next to the boy pulling herself up, with the last of the strength she could muster up, just to lean against a tree in a sitting position."Do you know the people who are there for you?"

Gaara shook his head as he let the blond place his head on her lap. Naruto laughed a little running her figures through his hair. "It's Kankurō and Temari. That is why they stick up to you sometimes, they may be scared but they love you and always will."

They where silent for a while before Naruto started to sing:

_Lately I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that I could be_  
_But I have been praying hard_

_Wishing for the life I want_  
_I'll be counting stars, hoping from afar_

_I see this life like a swinging vine_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_In my face is flashing signs_  
_I'm just doing what I'm told_

_I feel something so right_  
_Doing the wrong thing_  
_I feel something so wrong_  
_Doing the right thing_  
_I could lie, saying everything is alright_  
_But everything that kills me makes me feel alive._

_**Nobody's POV**_

A singing voice carried throughout the woods as Pakkun's group headed closer to where they had last saw the Racoon like beast.

"What is that? Is that someone singing?" Sasuke looked around as the voice travelled towards them.

"It's beautiful. I've never heard this song before though." The now awake Sakura was trying to keep pace with the rest of the group.

"It makes me want to sleep." Shikamaru shrugged.

"You always want to sleep!" Sakura shouted at the lazy boy.

"It is a relaxing song. For some reason even though the lyrics are somewhat sad it makes me feel more at ease." Temari listened as the lullaby's soft sound continued to reach them. "Who ever is sing is a good singer." Kankurō grunted in agreement.

Pakkun stopped the group as he stopped the two they were looking for. "I can tell you something I never thought she was much of a singer. It was a lullaby that Kakashi thought her after learning it from his old sensei. Oh and no one was killed."

The rest of the group caught up and saw the Blond caressing the red-haired boy singing the sweet song they had been hearing. They where all looking at the duo with shocked expressions.

"Wait what the hell is with this scene? They were just fighting to kill each other five minutes ago and now she is singing a lullaby to him and stroking his hair!" Sakura burst out in a hushed whisper.

"He is sleeping? And he looks peaceful." Kankurō stumbled out.

"Look closer. Naruto is feeding chakra to the boy as she plays with his hair. It is helping him sleep without any disturbances, also the song is one she used to sooth herself when she had a bad day." Pakkun tried to educate they young ninja but they all seemed more interested in the position the two in front of them where in.

"Pakkun I know you are there now come out. What are you even doing here, I gave you an order didn't I." The bright blue eyes settled on the small dog and even they looked tired there was a threat in them. Pakkun gulped.

"I couldn't go anywhere with the Uchiha and girl in the state they where. Then when they where finally recovered enough to move we saw the beast disappear and they came running after you." The dog moved closer to the blond girl once he saw the threat was over. He looked up at the blood trickling from Her head and then at the blood trickling from the boy's head. "What happened to your heads?"

Naruto moved her free hand to her forehead and winced a little when she touched the cut. "I head butted him while he was transformed to wake him up." The group looked at her mouths lying open.

"You head butted him when he was transformed!?" They shouted together. Naurto just smiled at them and nodded her head.

They all stood just watching the blond for about five minutes. "Here sand siblings take him. He should sleep peacefully for about an hour with the amount of chakra I have given him." Naruto went to stand up but collapsed back to the ground. Looking up at the sky she started to laugh. "Ha the bastard is right I have over done it."

However, before Sasuke or Shikamaru could pick the blond up Kakashi was standing next to her. "Aint you lucky that I came just at the right time?" He smiled down at her through the mask.

"What you doing here Dog? Didn't you have orders to stay back at the arena?"

"Well no point staying there when the fighting is finished. Naruto?" Kakashi's tone changed from a happy one to an unsure one. Naruto looked up at the maked man. "The Hokage is dead." He watched the blond who didn't move at all for a few seconds. Sakura broke down while everyone else behind them looked shocked.

Naruto looked up at the sky once again. "About time the old perv died. Kakashi take me home." Her voice didn't give away anything she was feeling and Kakashi just nodded, picking up the blond girl they headed back towards the village.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Took me along time to write it.**

**If you are wondering about the song it is the lyrics to Counting Stars, I edited them a bit though to fit it a bit more.**


End file.
